


Higher Education

by SteelLily



Series: Professors Carter and Martinelli [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Or Maybe More Than a Little, Sexual Content, Smut? Maybe a Little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has just been hired as a professor at a small New York university.<br/>Her colleagues seem fine, but there's something about one of them that makes her palms sweaty and her heart beat a little faster.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I make no claim to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get too attached to this everyday a new chapter schtick that's happening right now. When I start something new I tend to hyperfocus in a couple sittings and write a ton. With chapters as long as these have been I'm going to start spreading out the updates a little more. (I plan on branching out into other fandoms and I need to finish editing my book so I don't have a great deal of time but I promise this is a priority to work on.)
> 
> I appreciate the kudos and comments y'all have shared. I'm humbled by the number of hits all my stuff has gotten. It means a lot to me that you've all taken time out of your busy days to share a story with me. I hope you enjoy this and I hope you'll take a moment to share your thoughts on this piece with me. Thanks.

Peggy glanced around her apartment at all the unopened boxes around her. She had just signed the papers the movers needed to hand her belongings over to her and still held them in her hand. She leaned against the closed front door and sighed. It was 4pm on a Thursday. It looked to be a long weekend of unpacking. She heaved herself off her door and picked up her cell phone. She opened an app and typed “Chinese restaurants” into the search field and waited as it located nearby locations. The map lit up with red markers all around her. The nearest was just down the block.

She shrugged on her blue peacoat, slid into her matching tennis shoes and popped a red beanie on her head. She pocketed her wallet and keys in her black sweatpants and prayed no one would see her. Peggy pulled the door closed behind her, ducked her head and jogged out of the building, grateful that it appeared empty. She continued jogging down the sidewalk and up to the restaurant which was more of a hole in the wall type place. She pulled open the glass door and slid inside. The concrete walls were filled with red and gold tapestries. She inhaled the scents of wontons, stir fry and egg rolls, her lips curved slightly upward as she approached the counter.

An older woman smiled at her from behind a waving cat statue on the counter, “Hello, what you want to order?” she smiled.

Peggy smiled and rocked back on her heels to look at the numbers on the menu above her head. “I’ll take a number 11 with spring rolls please,” her English accent made the woman smile broader.

“You want something to drink?”

“Uhm, sure, a bottle of soda would be lovely,” Peggy nodded.

The woman shouted in Chinese to the kitchen and motioned to the refridgerator in the corner for Peggy to take her drink, “It’ll be $12.”

Peggy handed the woman the money and sat down at one of the tables while she waited for her food. “You want it for here or to go?” the woman asked once more.  
“To go please,” Peggy replied, mesmerized by the waving cat.

The woman nodded and relayed the information to the kitchen. Moments later, she came out from behind the counter with her brown bag and handed it to Peggy. “Thank you,” Peggy smiled and left the restaurant.

The walk back to the apartment was faster than the trip to the restaurant. She enjoyed the warmth from the bag in her hands. She paused in the entry way to her building and fished her keys from her pocket, juggling her food bag and soda. “Here, lemme help,” a voice said over her shoulder. Peggy smiled and stepped to the side as a petite woman with dirty blonde hair opened the door for her.

“Thanks so much,” Peggy said as she entered.

“English?” the woman asked.

“Hmm?” Peggy’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Oh the accent? Yes.”

They climbed the stairs together. “I’m Angie,” the woman smiled as they walked side by side.

“Peggy. I’d shake your hand, but I’m afraid mine are a bit full.”

Angie laughed good naturedly. They reached the third floor and Peggy turned to Angie, “Well, this is me. It was nice to meet you, Angie.”  
“Oh yeah? This is me too. Looks like we might just be neighbors. 3D,” she nodded down the hall.

Peggy smiled, “It would appear so, 3E.”

“Need a hand op’nin’ your door?” Angie asked.

“Oh, no thank you. I think I can manage now that my keys are out.”

“All right, well if you need anything you just let me know, English,” Angie grinned. She put her key in her door. “I got sugar if ya ever need a cup,” she winked and disappeared inside her apartment.

Peggy smiled at her own door and pushed it open. She pushed the door closed with her foot and put her keys and food on the kitchen bar. She returned to her front door and locked it, latching the dead bolt then wove through the boxes and furniture in her living room to grab a bar stool and carry it to the kitchen. She put her coat on the back of the chair before unpacking her food and grinned into steam that poured over her face from her beef and broccoli. She unwrapped her chopsticks and ate, happily shoving giant mouthfuls of food in her mouth and chewing ungracefully. She made it halfway through the containers before leaning back and patting her stomach. A contented sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, nearly succumbing to food coma. “Right, priorities,” she snapped forward, “Bed, kitchen, living room, bathroom, clothes. Music, music.”

Peggy looked around at the boxes and got up to read the labels. After a couple minutes, she found the box labeled, “Open First” and did just that. The box was packed with her bedding, pillows, speakers/charging station to plug her phone into while she worked and other items. She took the slim boombox to the kitchen bar and plugged it into the wall. She slid her phone into place and clicked on the playlist titled, “Unpacking.”

She smiled at herself for her ingenious planning. A guitar riff poured out of the speakers and she turned up the volume, tapping her foot on the bar stool. She nodded her head to PJ Harvey’s Stories From the City, Stories From the Sea album. She danced her way to the mattresses leaning against the wall in her new bedroom just to the left of the living room. The metal pieces of her bed frame stared at her in a pile on the floor. She began assembling them. She was four songs into the cd when she flipped her mattress on top of the box springs and walked to the living room to retrieve her “Open First” box.

She dragged the box into the bedroom and pulled her sheets and pillows out and laid them on the bed. Beneath those was a plate, bowl and set of silverware, beneath that was another smaller box containing her bathroom supplies. She took the smaller box to the bathroom then took the dishes to the kitchen. Back in the bedroom, Peggy unfolded her fitted sheet and spread the pale green fabric over the mattress. She finished with the sheets then pulled the pillow cases on and tossed them onto the bed. Her comforter was a dark navy blue which she lofted over the bed and watched it fall gracefully. She straightened the fabric before returning to the living room. Her boxes were in disarray from the movers. She shook her head and took to task at ordering them by room. She finished as the CD ended and the next one began. Sweat beaded on her forehead, she rolled up the sleeves of her thin white t-shirt and tucked them under her bra straps as Radiohead’s Hail to the Thief began and started moving boxes to their respective areas.

A knock at the door caused Peggy to jump. She walked to the doorway forgetting her appearance and opened the door. Angie cocked her head to the side and eyed Peggy, a grin spreading across her face. “Oh hello, Angie,” Peggy said as she covered her chest, remembering the thin shirt.

“I came by to see if ya needed a hand and to compliment your taste in music,” Angie said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

“Oh gosh, Angie, I’m so sorry. Is it too loud? I didn’t realize. Come in, please, but don’t judge the mess,” Peggy waved her in and went to turn down her music.  
“It’s not too loud, I was enjoying it,” Angie replied, “Like I said. Need a hand, English?” she continued, looking at the mountains of boxes.

“Really?” Peggy tilted her head, “You often offer to help complete strangers unpack?”

“Only the pretty ones,” Angie winked.

Red immediately flushed over Peggy’s throat which she prayed went unnoticed. “Flatterer,” she tried to keep her tone polite but found her hands got a bit sweaty in response, “I’d love a hand,” Peggy continued, clearing her throat, “I’m afraid I’ve nothing in the way of drinks but water to offer you in return…or food for that matter. I’ve not made it out shopping yet.”

“No worries,” Angie chimed, “Be right back.”

Angie sprinted from the room before Peggy could say anything and wished she had chosen a different shirt that her sports bra could not be seen through beneath the sheen of sweat. She was heading to her boxes of clothing when Angie rushed back through her door and closed it behind her, holding two bottles of wine up and waggling her eyebrows. Peggy smiled and looked around her for her kitchen boxes and pilfered through until she found the one marks "Cups." She tried to tear at the packing tape and failed. “Just a tick,” she said and disappeared into her bedroom. When she reappeared she had a pair of scissors in her hand. She cut the box open and pulled out two wine glasses, wrapped in newspaper. She handed one off to Angie and unwrapped the other and ran water over it. When she finished she reached back to Angie who handed her the other unwrapped glass and rinsed it out. Angie pulled a corkscrew out of her pocket and went to work on the cork of one of the bottles. Peggy took the other bottle and placed it in the refrigerator door. Angie filled the glasses then handed the bottle to Peggy which she placed next to the unopened one. “To beautiful new neighbors,” Angie winked.

Peggy flushed again and raised her glass, “To new friends.”

“Cheers to that,” Angie took a sip then sat her glass down, “Where’d ya want me to start, English?”

Peggy smiled at the easy comradery they fell into and sighed, “Kitchen, I suppose.”

They worked in tandem, pulling dishes out of their boxes and wrappings and placing them on shelves and in drawers after Peggy insisted on rinsing and drying each one. They worked their way through two CDs and half the bottle of wine before they were ready to move to the living room. Angie excused herself to change into sweats and a t-shirt while Peggy quickly moved all her bedroom and bathroom boxes into their areas. She was wrestling through a box of shirts when Angie popped back through the door, “Much better,” she sighed.

“Be out in a second,” Peggy called and found the blue David Bowie tank top she was looking for. She changed quickly in the bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror. “What on earth are you doing?” she asked her reflection and pulled her hair back into a loose bun.

Angie was refilling the glasses when Peggy walked back to the living room area. Peggy smiled at Angie’s oversized dark grey sweatpants and fitted pale purple t-shirt while her back was to her. When Angie turned around, Peggy covered her mouth, hiding the giggle over the giant Snoopy that graced the front of the shirt. “What?” Angie asked innocently, “You got a problem with Snoopy?”

“None at all,” Peggy shook her head and took the glass Angie handed her. Bjork started pouring out of the speakers over Angie’s shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at Peggy. “What?” Peggy asked.

“Bjork?” Angie asked.

“You’re welcome to find something you’d like to listen to,” Peggy smiled, cheeks flushed with pink from the wine. Angie shook her head and instead began acting out the music video for the song Hunter that played in the background. Peggy stifled a giggle behind her hand. Angie, spurred on by the laughter, continued shaking her head along with the music. By the end of the song, Peggy was doubled over from laughter and wiping tears from her eyes.

“For God’s sake, Angie, are you trying to kill me?” Peggy whined between breaths.

Angie smiled and took a swig of her wine. She nonchalantly moved to the couch and sat her glass down on the coffee table. “What next?”

Peggy calmed her breathing and took a drink. She was certain there was no way that was as funny as it had been without the influence of alcohol. She walked over to the coffee table and sat her drink down as well. "You can help me put together these bookcases if you like," she nodded at two boxes leaned against the wall. They quickly assembled the Ikea shelves after they tossed the directions aside.

Once they finished, they piled the boxes on the covered balcony on top of the growing stack. There were finally more broken down, empty boxes than there were full ones scattered around the living room. Peggy sighed and leaned back. She looked at the watch on her arm. “Jesus, Angie, it’s 10 o’clock. I’m so sorry. I feel like I’ve taken over your evening.”

Angie stretched and reclined on the brown couch. “You did, but we’re just gettin’ to the good part,” she smiled and nodded to the boxes marked books and DVDs, “This is where I really get to know ya.”

Peggy smiled. They had chatted idly all evening, getting to know one another. Peggy knew all about Angie’s large Italian family from the stories that flowed freely, she knew Angie was teaching Theatre classes and that it was her second year teaching at the university. She had gotten both undergrad and graduate degrees from the program and they liked her enough to hire her full-time. Peggy smiled absently, unsure if she could think of anyone who would not like Angie’s congenial personality. “Ok, but first, let me set this all up how I want it,” Peggy said, standing. She pushed the boxes away from the wall where she planned on putting her entertainment area. Angie sat back and lazily watched Peggy’s muscles in her arms work as she moved the bookcases and TV stand around to where she wanted them. Angie putted a hand on her cheek as they warmed and blamed the bottle of wine they had just finished. Angie shook her head and padded to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the second bottle and opened it. She filled her glass and her stomach grumbled. Her eyes widened, embarrassed, she looked back at Peggy who had not heard it over the music. “I’ll be right back, Peg,” she said over the music.

Peggy nodded and continued arranging her furniture. Angie walked over to her apartment and unlocked the door and entered. She went to her kitchen and opened the freezer door. She pulled out a supreme pizza and held the coolness against her cheek. “Get a grip girl, ya gotta stop flirtin’.”

Angie sighed and grabbed two cokes from the fridge and piled them on top of the pizza box then headed back over. She pushed Peggy’s door open. Peggy smiled when Angie walked in with sustenance, “God bless you. You read my mind, I’m bloody starving.”

Peggy hopped up off the floor and took the sodas off the top of the box and slid them into the refrigerator as Angie sat the box on the counter. Peggy pulled a cookie sheet from the drawer next to the oven and turned the oven on. Peggy finished putting the pizza in while Angie took the scissors to the box marked DVDs. Peggy turned off the music. The sudden silence in the room was both a comfort and a little deafening. “The television's hooked up if you want to find something to watch,” Peggy smiled from the kitchen.

Angie sat down on the couch and clicked the TV on with the remote. She drank the rest of her wine then sat the glass down. She absently flipped channels before stopping on one of the movie channels. The Avengers movie was halfway over, she commented over her shoulder, “Man, that guy that plays Thor is a beautiful fella.”  
The timer on the oven dinged and Peggy pulled out the cookie sheet with a mitted hand, “Really? I quite fancy Captain America.”

She cut the pizza with her pizza cutter and placed two pieces on plates and carried them over to Angie. Angie smiled and thanked her. They ate their pizza in silence and finished the movie before resuming their work. Peggy drank the last of her coke before heading back to the kitchen for a glass of water. “Would you like some water, Angie?”

Angie nodded as she flipped through Peggy’s DVD collection, “Thanks.”

Peggy poured them both a glass and put the Brita container under the sink tap to refill it. “Oh. My. God!” Angie squealed.

“What?” Peggy asked and swung around quickly, spilling drops of water out of the top of the jug.

“DVD player hooked up?” Angie asked, hiding a DVD behind her back.

Peggy’s eyebrow raised involuntarily, “Yes? What have you found?” her face flushed as she wracked her brain over what movies she owned and whether she should be afraid.

Peggy quickly put the pitcher back in the refrigerator and tried to calmly return to the living room. She sat the cups on the table as Angie turned toward her, “You and I are gonna to be best friends, I just know it and this only confirms it,” her grin lit her entire face and it only made Peggy more nervous. She tried to find the DVD when she heard it start. A smile crept across her face and she laughed, “Perfect, sweetie, darling,” Peggy crooned in her best Jennifer Saunders impression.  
The Absolutely Fabulous theme song played as the first episode started. Angie plopped on the couch next to Peggy and drank her water. “This is one of my all-time favourite shows,” Angie smiled.

“Mine too,” Peggy said as she leaned back against the couch. Before they knew it, the DVD ended. Angie swiped at her eyes, yawned then stretched. She looked at her phone, “I should get going, it’s nearly 3,” she said reluctantly.

“It isn’t,” Peggy replied.

Angie nodded and stood up. “I had fun, English,” she winked.

Peggy stood as well and walked with Angie toward her door. “We’ll have to do it again sometime,” Peggy smiled.

Angie nodded and stared into Peggy’s brown eyes. “Yeah, definitely,” she smiled and looked away.

Peggy smiled at her and stepped toward her. Angie’s breath caught. Peggy reached past her and opened her door, “You be safe going home,” she smirked.

Angie giggled, “I’ll do my best.”

She brushed past Peggy’s side as she walked out, she could have sworn she heard Peggy’s breath catch but she looked up when she was past her and Peggy was simply smiling. Angie waved and walked next door. She put her key in the lock and heard Peggy’s door fall closed. Angie smiled and pushed into her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little meandering. I promise once all the meetings and relationships are established, we'll get to the real reason y'all are reading this. ;)

Peggy’s alarm blared obnoxiously next to her face. She swatted violently at the screeching until she made contact and rolled over. She was not normally the type to snooze and miss a perfectly good morning but she found herself wishing for more time cuddled with her pillows, nestled under her covers. Sleep overtook her again and nine minutes later, her alarm resumed its screaming, somehow seeming louder this time. Peggy sighed and turned the alarm off. She stretched and yawned, lavishing in the feel of uncoiling muscles.

She squinted in the direction of her bedroom window and remembered how much unpacking she still had ahead of her as the morning sun streamed in through the bare cracks of the blinds. Her clock, flashed 7:45 at her as she got up and made her bed before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finished, she sighed at her reflection and splashed water on her face. Her hair was a kinky mess from apparent tossing and turning in the night. She took it out of the bun and brushed the long brown locks. She braided her hair and threw it over her shoulder. In the bottom of the toiletries box, she grabbed a pair of running pants and a tank top.

She pulled the clothing on and went to the living room to put on her shoes, grab her phone, headphones and keys. Around her wrist, she clicked in place a step counter. With her phone snug around her bicep and headphones in her ear, she stretched briefly. Nicki Minaj pumped through the earbuds and a grin broke out on her face. Peggy pushed the doors of her building open and squinted in the sunlight. On the way in the day before, she noticed a park and made her way in that direction, hoping to find a track. 

The park proved not to be a disappointment, not only were there several tracks but the longest track held bars to exercise on along the way. She started the first lap of the two mile track, making note of the locations of the bars along the path. On the second lap, she stopped to use the equipment as she passed pausing for four reps of ten pull-ups, push-ups and sit-ups at each station. She finished her four mile rotation as the sun rose higher. Her skin glittered in the light from the beads of sweat. Her braid bounced behind her as she jogged back to the apartment. She checked her step counter when she got to the front door, over 10,000 already and it was barely 10am. She grinned and used the magnet to open the outer doors. She climbed the stairs slowly, careful not to make any noise and disturb her neighbors.  
She threaded her way back in her apartment and stretched out before going to fill a glass of water. She drank it down quickly and refilled her glass and the pitcher before returning it to the refrigerator. She smiled at the corked second bottle of wine. She made a note to repay Angie before the weekend ended. From the refrigerator, she took out what remained of her take-out and grabbed a fork from the drawer and set about eating the cold left-overs. Once she scraped the bottom of the containers, she smiled contentedly and tossed them into the garbage can. She put the fork in the sink of growing dishes. “First order of business is to go to the store,” she said to herself.

Peggy peeled her work-out clothes off as she made her way to the shower. She turned the water on as hot as she could bear and enjoyed the liquid running down her body. Sore muscles, she did not even realize hurt, eased under the water. When she finished washing, her hand automatically reached outside the shower door for her towel. “Damn it,” she cursed.

The fog in the room flowed out the door as she opened it and raced to the box in her bedroom holding her towels. She threw a towel across her dripping body and raced back to the safe warmth of the bathroom, leaving a trail of wet footprints in the carpet behind her. “Bloody idiot,” she shook her head as she dried herself and her hair then wrapped the towel around her chest. She sighed and returned to the bedroom, slightly warmer this time, and dug through the clothing boxes for something to wear. She pulled on her under garments and tossed a pair of holey jeans and a dark red tank top onto the bed. The jeans, she shimmied into and then transferred the towel to her hair. There was a knock at her door and she jumped. “Just a minute,” she yelled.

She pulled the tank top over the towel on her head and shifted it into place. “Coming, coming,” she said as she wove back to the front door.

She yanked the towel off her head as she looked through the peep hole in the door. Angie looked down the hall. A smile crept across Peggy’s lips. She pulled the door open while running fingers through her hair quickly.

“Mornin’, English,” Angie chirped.

Peggy smiled and leaned against the door, “Good morning Angie.”

“Wasn’t sure you’d be up yet but figured I’d see if ya wanted to grab some breakfast,” Angie rocked back on her heels and dug her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

“I actually already ate,” Peggy apologized.

A look of disappointment crossed Angie’s face and fled just as quickly, “Hey, no problem, English. Just didn’t want ya goin’ hungry or nothin’. Figured you hadn’t made it to the store yet.”

“No, not yet. I plan on it later today. Do you have plans tomorrow?” Peggy asked.

Angie shrugged, “Not really. Figured I’d work a little on my syllabi at some point this weekend.”

“Damn,” Peggy leaned her head against her arm on the door, “I’ve that to do as well. I hoped perhaps I could convince you to let me repay you for your generosity last night and let me make dinner for you tomorrow,” Peggy powered through before awkwardness settled. _Jesus, Peggy_ , she grimaced, _smooth._

Angie smiled brightly, “You don’t have to do that.”

“Please, it’s the least I can do,” Peggy tried to appear nonchalant though her heart hammered in her chest.

“All right, English. What time ya want me?” Angie replied.

“Uhm, say 6 o’clock? I should be unpacked and stocked by then.”

“It’s a date,” Angie winked, “See ya then, English,” she waved over her shoulder as she walked down the hall.

Angie’s heart banged against her chest and her eyes widened slightly, _God, did I just say date? Stupid!_ She did not dare glance back and fought to keep her pace steady until she hit the stairs.

Peggy watched her disappear around the corner and sighed before shutting her door. She leaned against the door, eyes wide, “Fuck. I can’t cook.”

She spent the largest portion of her day unpacking and running up and down the stairs taking broken down boxes to the recycling dumpsters behind the building. Her apartment was taking shape, she stepped off her step ladder and straightened the brown light blocking curtains she hung over her balcony door. She exhaustedly slouched back against the couch. She sank into the soft cushions and looked around her living room. The bookcases farming the TV stand were filled with her DVDs, all in alphabetical order and divided between movies and television series and a handful of video games.

The couch was also framed by two bookcases, containing all her books, Peggy enjoyed symmetry. The books were again organized alphabetically, this time divided into fiction, poetry and non-fiction. The wall behind her couch displayed a large painting of a path in a forest. She looked at her kitchen. Her two barstools stood side by side, the back of one, holding her coat. She surveyed the area and sighed. Her small round dining table held the last box filled with wall hangings and photographs. The dishes glared at her angrily from the sink. Peggy sighed and pulled herself off her couch and walked to her bedroom closet. She pulled a blue sweater off a hanger and traded shirts then padded barefoot to the dresser across from her bed and took out a less holey pair of jeans and white socks. She traded the pants and piled her clothes in a laundry basket in the closet. The socks, she slipped on her feet followed by her shoes and made her way to the store.  
She cursed herself for forgetting her reusable bags in the pantry as she balanced the paper bags on her knee while she unlocked her door. She pushed her way inside as she heard a door to her right open. “Hello?” A shy voice rang out.

Peggy left the door open behind her, “Over here,” she called and placed her groceries on the bar.

A tall, thin woman with strawberry blonde hair stuck her head in Peggy’s door. “Hi. I hoped I’d meet some of my neighbors today,” the woman smiled.

“Hello,” Peggy stuck her hand out toward the woman with a smile, “I’m Peggy and you are?”

“Dottie. Dottie Underwood,” she beamed at Peggy and shook her hand firmly.

“Well, Dottie Underwood, welcome to the building,” Peggy nodded as she retrieved her hand.

“Gee thanks. Wow,” Dottie started, looking around Peggy’s apartment, “You’ve got everything set up so nice. I just got in now.”

“Oh? Well if you need any help, just let me know. I arrived yesterday and the girl in 3D was kind enough to help me get settled. The least I can do is pay the kindness forward,” she smiled between trips to the refrigerator and pantry.

“Thanks Peggy, but I don’t have much. I’m already almost done. So what department are you in?” she asked, sitting on one of the stools.

“Ah, Women’s Studies. And you?” Peggy placed the dish soap and sponge next to the sink, “Do you mind terribly if I clean these while we talk?”

“Oh not at all. I kinda just barged in, didn’t I? I can go,” Dottie rose from the stool.

“Don’t think of it. Please stay,” Peggy motioned her to sit back down and turned on the water.

“I’m teaching a couple classes cross-listed in Justice Administration and Psychology,” Dottie toyed with the corner of a yellow placemat as she spoke, “It’s my first time teaching on my own. I’m a little nervous.”

Peggy smiled into the soap suds, “The classes sound interesting. I’ve always had a bit of a fascination with forensic psychology myself.”

“How long have you been teaching?” Dottie asked.

Peggy let the water out of the sink and started rinsing, “It’s my first year here, but I spent two years teaching in London.”

“What made you want to come here?”

Peggy cleared her throat and bit back a tear, her hands stopped under the running water, “I lost someone dear to me a year ago,” she shrugged, “I needed a change in venue.”

Dottie cringed, “I’m sorry, Peggy. I shouldn’t’ve pried.”

“Oh it’s not a problem,” she turned to smile weakly at Dottie.

Dottie returned the smile and stood up, “I should get going and finish unpacking. It was good to meet you, Peggy.”

Peggy dried her hands on a towel hanging over the oven handle. “It was good to meet you too, Dottie. You should see if Angie, on the other side of me, is home,” she nodded in the direction of 3D and smiled, “We will have to all get dinner together once we’re all settled, yes?”

“Sure! That sounds great!” Dottie smiled and left Peggy’s apartment.

When the door closed, Peggy leaned back against the counter, towel still in her hands and sighed. She pushed off and retrieved a photo from the box on the table. A tall, blonde man smiled back at her. His arms pulling Peggy in a hug with her smiling back at the camera. Peggy kissed her fingers and placed them on the photo, “Oh Steve,” she sighed.

Peggy returned the photo to the box and started drying the rinsed dishes and put them away. Then, she returned to the box and placed all the photos around the apartment. The photo of herself and Steve, she put on the dresser in her bedroom. She arranged it among the candles sitting there before returning to the box. She took her scissors to the box and broke it down then placed it next to the trash can in the cabinet under the sink. She picked at the left-over pizza still sitting on the counter and recalled her commitment to cook for Angie tomorrow, “Jesus H. Christ, what did I get myself into?”

The next day, Peggy woke at 7am and left to work out. This time, she had company. As she closed her door, Dottie was exiting her room. They smiled at one another, “Going for a run?” Peggy asked.

Dottie nodded, “I thought I saw a park on the way in yesterday.”

“You did. It’s wonderful, I ran a trail yesterday. I do a fairly intense set but there are several routes available.”

“I usually do a pretty rough work out too,” Dottie agreed as they pushed out the front door.

“Then you are welcome to join me,” Peggy grinned at the potential of a work-out buddy.

Dottie nodded and they jogged to the park. An hour and a half later found them back at their front doors, laughing and panting, “Good work-out. Thanks for the company. It’s nice to find someone who can keep up,” Dottie smiled.

“Same time tomorrow?” Peggy asked.

“Count on it.”

Peggy nodded her head and laughed as she pushed the door open. She stretched out then showered and fussed over clothes. The jeans, she was certain of, it was a shirt she could not seem to settle on. She narrowed it to three shirts, one was an off the shoulder yellow sweater that pulled the gold flecks out in her eyes, another was a more casual fitted white with green stripes polo shirt and the final was yet another of her never ending supply of tank tops this one grey. She sighed, lacing her fingers through her wet hair. Finally, she put the tank top on just so she was no longer standing topless. She returned to the bathroom and plugged in her hair dryer. She brushed her long hair and dried it, still mulling over her options. A tug on the cord of the hair dryer sent the plug careening into the base of the appliance. She ran the brush through her hair again. Her hair fell straight just longer than her shoulders. Soft layers framed her face.

The lid to the pot of water on her stove top began making noises. She rushed to the kitchen and removed the lid, letting the heat escape and turned down the heat some. She sat the lid to the side of the stove and opened a box of penne pasta. “Hopefully it’s not too gauche to serve pasta to an Italian.”

She busied herself cutting tomatoes, onions, herbs and smashing garlic. She added these to a pan of simmering tomato paste and olive oil. She stirred the ingredients together then took a frozen loaf of garlic bread out of the freezer. She used a serrated knife to cut the bread into pieces and place it on a cookie sheet then into the pre-heated oven. Her phone dinged reminding her it was ten ‘til six. She rushed back into the bedroom and stripped out of the tank top and replaced it with the yellow shirt. “For God’s sake, calm down,” she said to her reflection in the mirror as she swiped mascara on and lip gloss.

She ran her hands through her hair and rustled it a bit. She sneered. The knock on her door interrupted her primping. She exhaled calmly and walked to the door. Angie stood in front of her and Peggy’s mouth opened slightly which she shifted quickly into a smile, “Come in Angie,” she moved out of the way to let the slightly shorter woman pass. 

Angie wore a long pale blue sweater that made her eyes pop over top of black leggings and matching boots. “Brought some more wine. God that smells good, English,” Angie sang as she passed Peggy.

Peggy grinned and looked at the ground. She grimaced at her bare unpedicured feet. “I wasn’t sure if it was tacky to make pasta for an Italian but it’s one of the few things I can actually make. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s never wrong to feed me pasta,” Angie smiled, “You mind if I take off these boots? I had a department meeting today. My dogs are barkin’.”

“Of course not, please make yourself at home,” Peggy put the wine in the refrigerator and pulled out the open bottle from last night, “You mind if we finish this first?” she waved the bottle at Angie.

“Go for it,” she sighed as she dropped her shoes on the floor, “Whoever decided to have a meeting on a Saturday should be shot on sight, I tell ya. Leave it to the Theatre bums to take over the weekend. I bet you don’t have any meetings ‘til Monday do ya?”

“Actually my department isn’t meeting until Tuesday but the general Humanities department has a meeting Monday,” Peggy said and handed Angie a glass across the bar.

“Thanks. See, rational people,” she grinned, “Meetings on weekdays, not weekends, don’t they know some of us have lovely neighbors to have dinner with?”

Peggy flushed, but she had already turned to drain the pasta. Steam roiled up to her face and she leaned back, glad for a reason for the red in her cheeks. “Need a hand?” Angie continued, oblivious.

“Would you mind terribly grabbing two plates?”

“Nope,” Angie hopped off the barstool and slid over next to Peggy to get the plates while she poured the pasta carefully into the sauce. Peggy glanced as Angie reached up on tiptoes to the plates. Peggy cleared her throat and looked away as Angie lowered. She put the strainer down and stirred the pasta into the sauce. 

“Table?” Angie asked.

“Please,” Peggy said, reaching to a serving bowl and ladling the pasta into it. The oven alarm sounded.

“Got it,” Angie chirped and bent over the door.

Peggy smiled and watched her remove the tray. Her hand faltered over the bowl and splattered sauce onto her top. “You must be fucking joking,” she cursed.  
Angie looked over at her and giggled, “God Peg, clumsy much?”

Peggy’s brow furrowed in annoyance, “Go change,” Angie giggled, “I’ll finish.”

“This is my favourite sweater and I’ve ruined it,” Peggy whined, pulling the shirt off as she walked into her room.

Angie flushed and looked away, “Don’t be silly, English, just run real hot water in the sink and soak it with some detergent. It’ll come right out so long as ya don’t rub it in.”

“Sorry, Angie and thank you!” Peggy yelled from her room.

She did as Angie suggested then replaced her sweater with the polo still on her bed, “So much for being smooth,” she muttered.

When she returned to the kitchen, Angie had already doled out pasta onto the plates along with garlic bread and was digging through the refrigerator. “Got any parmesan cheese, English?” she shouted over her shoulder.

Peggy smiled, “It’s not in there yet, in the pantry.”

Angie jumped, “Sorry, didn’t know you were back.” She reached into the pantry and pulled out a plastic can of fake parmesan, “Really?” she raised an eyebrow back at Peggy.

“What? I’m not Italian,” she winked.

“It’ll do,” Angie said and returned to the table, “Is the sauce from a can too?”

Peggy put her hand to her chest and grimaced, “You wound me, madame. No, it’s the one thing I made from scratch.”

Angie smiled, “Okay then.”

They ate in comfortable silence. Angie finished with a sigh and pushed her plate away and leaned on her elbows toward Peggy, “Not too bad.”

“I’ll take a not too bad,” Peggy smiled.

“What now?” Angie asked playfully.

“Well, we could watch a film, I suppose,” Peggy shrugged and rose from the table.

Angie stretched as she stood, “Sounds good to me.”

She walked her plate to the sink before walking to the living room and folded down gracefully onto the ground in front of the furthest bookcase.

“Care for some popcorn?” Peggy asked.

“Sure thing.”

Peggy unwrapped the plastic around the bag and popped it in the microwave. She turned toward the living room and watched Angie look through all her DVDs. Her head was angled to the side as she read the spines, she crawled in front of the TV stand to the other case and plopped down again. Peggy could not help but smile. The microwave dinged behind her. She turned and removed the bag and poured the contents into a large bowl. She walked the bowl to the table as Angie crawled back over to the first bookcase and scanned again. Peggy walked back to the dining table and grabbed both their glasses and the canister of cheese. “You got OCD or somethin’ Peg?” Angie asked.

Peggy snorted, “A touch. Parmesan on the popcorn?”

Angie nodded and finally settled on a movie after hopping back and forth between the shelves once more. Peggy shook the Parmesan on the popcorn then returned it to the kitchen and traded it in the refrigerator for the wine bottle.

“What did you settle on?” Peggy asked after she sat down and topped off their glasses.

Angie grabbed the DVD player remote and plopped onto the couch. “A classic,” she smiled and pressed play.

The machine whirred as the disc settled on the main menu. Peggy smiled at the screen, “Good choice,” she pulled the popcorn bowl onto her lap and took a handful.

“Bringing Up Baby is my favourite Katharine Hepburn movie,” Angie settled back against the couch and dug her hand into the bowl.


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy’s eyes fluttered open in the dark living room. The TV had settled back on the DVD menu screen which offered the only light. She turned her head toward the weight on her shoulder. Angie sighed softly, mumbled against her shoulder and nestled closer to warmth. Peggy smiled. 

Angie’s eyes popped open, “Shit!” she jumped away from Peggy like she touched an electric fence, “God, Peg, sorry.”

Peggy shook her head, “It’s fine Angie. I fell asleep too.”

“No. I’m sorry. I should…I should go. See ya later,” Angie stumbled off the couch to her boots. Her face flushed bright red as she palmed her keys and waved over her shoulder. Peggy sat on the couch, looking at her closed door, mouth slightly open and brows furrowed.

Angie fumbled with her keys in the lock and cursed under her breath. She finally managed to get her door open and she rushed inside. A shaky breath left her mouth as she relaxed against the door, “Goddamn fucking subconscious.”

She tossed her shoes next to the table by her door and laid her keys down on the unopened mail that littered the surface of the table. Angie stalked to the kitchen and pulled a pink plastic cup from a cabinet and filled it with tap water. The coolness of the water calmed her allowing her to collect herself. “She’s gonna think I’m bananas,” Angie shook her head, “Suppose that’s better than…”

Angie closed her eyes and let the dream wash back over her. Heat grew in her belly and spread outward. Her lips wandered over Peggy’s curves. Angie cleared her throat and snapped out of the reverie. “Get a grip.”

Angie gulped the rest of the water in her cup and sat it on the counter. She walked to her bedroom and picked up her cell phone where she had left it to charge. The screen flashed in the darkness: 10:32pm. She sat down on her unmade bed and pulled her socks off. She walked through her closet which opened into her bathroom and gathered up a gigantic white t-shirt with a picture of Garfield on the front that said, “I hate Mondays,” and a pair of tiny black shorts.

The lid of the cheap plastic toilet seat made a hollow noise as it shut after which she placed her clothes on top. She flipped the light switch in the closet on along the way to her dresser in the bedroom. She pulled out a pair of clean underwear, closed the drawer and pulled the sweater off then dropped it on the closet floor in smooth motions. Finally clicking the light in the bathroom on, she squinted to stare at herself in the mirror. She leaned forward, poking at her face, “Get a fucking grip, Martinelli.”

She smiled despite herself thinking about how Peggy’s entire face lit when she laughed. It was a whole being laugh, not a pinched thing most women do. Angie sighed and peeled the leggings off. She walked to the shower and turned on the water. Her hand twisted under the flow until the temperature was right. She kicked her underwear into the closet and tossed her bra in the same direction before climbing into the steaming water. She ran her hands through her thick hair and smiled under the warmth. She felt the tension roll off her muscles and slowly relaxed as her eyes closed. She turned to face the showerhead, tilted her head back and took several deep breaths as the water poured down the front of her body. She placed her hands on the tile in front of her. In her mind, the shower door opened at her side and Peggy stepped tentatively in. Angie did not move from her spot as she imagined Peggy’s strong arms reaching around her body, her hands trailing down her stomach and her fingers reaching down and pressing between her legs.

Angie’s breath sped with her heart. She opened her eyes, breaking from the fantasy, breathing heavily. She leaned her head against the tile and watched the water spin down the drain. “What the hell,” she sighed and reached her hand between her legs. 

Her breath drew ragged the more fervently she rubbed. Her toes curled beneath her just before her whole body shuddered. She stilled her hand and waited while her breathing returned to normal. Angie shook her head, “Always falling for the straight ones.”

She quickly finished her shower and pulled on her pajamas. She wiped the steam from the mirror and dragged a brush through her hair then plaited it in a French braid. She flossed and brushed her teeth, avoiding looking at herself. After clicking the light in the bathroom and closet off, Angie flopped onto her bed and wiggled deep into her disheveled covers. Eventually, sleep found her. When the sunlight poured through her curtains over her window, Angie woke up very thankful she had not dreamed that night. She crawled out of bed and stretched as she made her way to her kitchen. A bowl and spoon had been grabbed and she was already pouring cereal before she woke up enough to remember to start a pot of coffee. She halted the cereal progression and filled the coffee pot with water, poured it in the machine and replaced the old wet coffee grounds with new. 

The machine was percolating as she filled the cereal bowl with milk. She curled up in a ball like a cat on her barstool and sat the cereal bowl on her knees and ate. The scent of strong coffee perked her up. She uncoiled herself and put the bowl in the sink before retrieving a tall coffee mug and poured the hot liquid in, breathing in the smell deeply and smiling. She sat the mug on the bar and looked around her apartment. Piles of clothes, magazines, dirty dishes and books littered every surface. She sighed and set about to cleaning while her coffee cooled. Once the living room was in decent looking order, she gulped her coffee, refilled it and moved on to the bathroom. She sprayed surfaces and scrubbed, loaded armfuls of clothes to her laundry basket and even made her bed. All that remained was the kitchen. She pushed up the monstrous sleeves of her shirt and started to the dishes. Halfway through, there was a knock on her door. “Comin’,” she called.

She opened the door, forgetting what she wore, the water splashes on her shirt cooled against her skin. Peggy smiled, “Afternoon, Angie, I wondered…” Peggy’s eyes trailed down to Angie’s shirt, she stifled a giggle and cleared her throat when Angie covered her chest, “I wondered if you might like to get lunch with Dottie and I.”

“Uhm, I’m kinda in the middle of a massive cleaning fit so some other time maybe,” Angie stared a hole through the ground at Peggy’s feet.

A look of concern crossed Peggy’s face, “Are you okay, Angie? The way you rushed out last night…”

“I’m fine. Sorry about that I just…” Angie wracked her brain trying to think of anything to say other than _I had a sex dream about you._

“It’s all right. You don’t have to explain anything as long as you’re okay,” Peggy searched Angie’s face earnestly.

Angie smiled, “Yeah, I’m fine. Promise. You and Dottie enjoy lunch. If you guys want to come by later maybe we could order pizza and work on our syllabi together. A teacher party or something.”

Peggy smiled, “That sounds lovely, I’ll ask Dottie if she wants to join but I’m definitely in. What time?”

Angie’s shoulders unclenched as she shrugged, “Five o’clock sound okay? I don’t know about you guys but I have all three syllabi to create. I’ve literally done nothing.”

“Perfect,” Peggy smiled, “See you later, Angie,” she started to walk away, “Cute shirt by the way,” she winked.

Angie smiled to herself and shut her door. “This one’s a heartbreaker, I can feel it,” she said to her empty apartment.

Angie returned to her dishes and finished them quickly. She surveyed her refrigerator to make sure it was stocked with sodas and bottled water. Satisfied that the impending company would not be in want for drinks, she pulled her vacuum cleaner out of the hall closet and swiped it over the floors quickly. She ran a broom over the kitchen and bathroom laminates then poured the dustpan into the trash. The bathroom door that opened into her closet, she closed and left the outer door to the living room open. She placed her hands on her hips and looked over her now spotless apartment. She went to the blinds over the balcony doors and pulled them open. She sun had begun its descent in the sky. “Oh God, what time is it?” she asked herself and lurched at the phone on the bar. She clicked the power button and it flashed 4:00pm.

Angie sighed and went to her closet in search of clothing. She pulled a pair of jeans out of the laundry basket and sniffed them. Her nose crinkled and she tossed them back in the pile. She bounced out to her dresser and grabbed undergarments and a clean pair of pale denim jeans. She sighed and opened the closet door to the bathroom and threw the clothes on the toilet. She showered as fast as she could without washing her hair. She tiptoed back to the closet and stared blankly at her plethora of shirts. The minutes ticked by in her debate and she finally settled on a forest green fitted button up with a white camisole underneath it. She hopped back into the bathroom, putting socks on her feet and looked herself over in the mirror. She pulled her hair out of the braid and was met with a mess of kinks from the tight braid. 

“Ugh,” she grimaced and ran her fingers through her hair before tying half of it back up in a loose bun. She quickly swiped on mascara and lip gloss., “Fuck, it looks like I’m trying,” she tugged on a make-up wipe and removed the mascara from her lashes.

She turned and pulled the closet door closed again and slipped on the wet laminate and fell forward. Her hands darted out and caught her on the wall by her front door with a thud. “Jesus,” she yelped.

“Are you okay, Angie?” Peggy’s voice rang through the door.

“Shit,” she whispered, “Yeah, just slipped,” she replied and opened the door.

Peggy stood in the doorway holding an armful of books and a laptop. She grinned at Angie. Angie quickly moved out of the way and motioned her inside, “Where’s Dottie?” she asked.

“She just texted me and said she was on her way back from a department meeting, apparently your theatre people aren’t the only weekend warriors. She said she’d be along in about an hour,” Peggy replied as she sat her load on the bar.

“Should I go ahead and order pizza? Are you hungry?” Angie asked as she bolted to her bedroom door and closed it softly.

“Only if you are. I’m fine for the moment. We had a big lunch at a lovely diner a few blocks over,” Peggy leaned over the bar toward where Angie had crossed back to the refrigerator to offer her a coke. Peggy took it happily and popped the can open. Angie watched her. She was wearing a burgundy v-neck short sleeve shirt that hugged her curves well. Angie returned quickly to the refrigerator and stuck her head in and grabbed a drink for herself.

When she turned around, Peggy was smiling at her over her soda can. _Maybe she’s not so straight…Christ, or she’s just friendly._ Angie sighed and invited Peggy to the living room where three beanbags were piled around her coffee table. Her laptop was set up on the edge facing the balcony and several books were piled on the floor around the blue striped beanbag that sat in front of it. Peggy sat her coke down in front of the yellow beanbag next to Angie’s and returned to take her laptop and bigger pile of books to the spot she claimed. Peggy piled her books around the beanbag in three stacks which Angie assumed was the three classes she had on her schedule this semester. Angie snickered. “What?” Peggy asked as she sank onto the beanbag and opened her laptop.

“Divided by course? At least tell me they aren’t in alphabetical order too.”

“Do you have a problem with my organizational skills, Miss Martinelli?” Peggy asked, feigning offense.

“Nope. Just curious how far the OCD goes,” Angie smiled, finally relaxing.

Peggy’s eyebrow jutted up and a sly grin spread across her face, “Further than you can imagine.”

Angie choked on her drink and coughed, before she could reply Peggy had crawled out from the table and made her way over to Angie’s DVD collection. “Ah ha, now I can get to know you,” she grinned.

Angie shook her head and powered on her laptop, doing her damnedest to ignore the tightness of the jeans Peggy wore and the heels still on her feet. From her periphery, she saw what looked like Peggy wiggle just before she jerked around and sang, “You remind me of the babe.”

Instinctively, Angie replied, “What babe?”

“The babe with the power.”

“What power?”

“The power of voodoo.”

“Who do?”

“You do. Remind me of the babe.”

Peggy and Angie both giggled. “Yup, best friends,” Peggy smiled, “Should we watch something while we wait for Dottie?” she sighed.

“Pick something if ya like, I gotta get this shit done tonight though. The department head wants all our syllabi tomorrow for review.”

“Christ, classes don’t start for another two weeks. I had no idea the theatre department was so…demanding.”

Angie shrugged, “This semester’s productions have been picked since last semester, sets for the first are nearly finished. Being in the theatre department literally means students and teachers never stop working. I got lucky this year with my classes. Tuesday/Thursday day classes. I might actually get to audition for stuff this semester.”

Peggy sat back on her feet and watched Angie as she talked. She felt a sense of admiration creep through her smile. When Angie looked up from her laptop, she stuttered, “So…yeah…uhm…looking forward to this semester,” Angie finished and looked away uncomfortably.

Peggy turned back to the DVDs, “I always admired people brave enough to follow dreams like acting or writing or making music. I never had the talent,” she looked back at Angie, “I do hope you’ll invite me to see whatever play you get cast in this year.”

Angie reddened. “Don’t be that optimistic,” she laughed nervously, “I haven’t auditioned for nothin’ in ages. I’ll be lucky if I get anything.”

“Rubbish,” Peggy waived the comment away and pulled out a DVD, “You mind?”

“Nope,” Angie shook her head and watched Peggy turn on the DVD player and slid the disc in.

She crawled back to her beanbag taking the difficult route behind Angie. Peggy grabbed the remotes off the table and turned on the TV, flipping input options until the DVD menu screen appeared. Angie laughed and put her head down on her computer. “You’re gonna be the death of me, English.”

Peggy looked as innocent as she could manage and pressed play on Disney’s Hercules. “I beg your pardon; you are the one who owns the film in the first place.”

Peggy lowered her head and typed her password into her computer and started working. Angie shook her head and resumed her work. It was not long before Dottie knocked on the door. “Come on in!” Angie shouted from her seat.

“Hey guys,” Dottie smiled.

“Heya Iowa, come on down. You hungry?” Angie asked.

Dottie flopped on the green beanbag across from Angie with her hands still full of her books and laptop. She sighed, “Yes. I’m starving.”

“Whatcha want on your pie?” Angie asked.

“Pie? Oh you mean pizza,” Dottie replied, “Whatever I’m fine with anything but anchovies and olives oh and mushrooms. Blech. Sorry.”

Peggy giggled, “Why don’t we just a get a large pepperoni this time? That safe?”

Dottie nodded as she dumped her books on the floor and opened her laptop.

Angie got up from her spot and retrieved her phone. She clicked the speed dial and listened to the line ring.

“Angelo’s Pizzaria, this is Gino. What can I get ya?” a gruff voice snarled over the line.

“Geez Gino, tone it down. Havin’ a bad day?”

“Heya kiddo,” he responded loud enough Peggy and Dottie could not help but overhear, “Nah, we’re good, just busy. You wantin’ a pie?”

“Yeah, can I get a large pepperoni?”

“Pepperoni? What are you, eight?” he laughed.

“Shut up, Gino. How long ‘til it gets here?” she smiled and looked back at the table.

“For you, bella, 30 minutes. Bobby’ll swing it by.”

Angie’s face flared red. Peggy looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. Angie spun around and whispered, “Bobby? Come on Gino.”

“Loverboy’ll be by in 30,” he guffawed through the line, “Want me to tell your ma anything?”

“She’s there? Tonight was supposed to be her and pop’s date night.”

“Too busy, bella. If you was home you’d have been roped in too. Hey I gotta go. Bobby’ll be there soon,” the line clicked to Gino’s laughter.

Angie sighed and sat the phone down, “Shit,” she whispered.

When she turned around, both Dottie and Peggy were staring at her with inquisitive looks on their faces. “Shit,” Angie repeated.

“So,” Dottie ventured, “Who’s Bobby?”

“Does your family own a pizzeria?” Peggy opted.

Angie sighed, “Yeah, technically it’s still grandpa’s but they’ve taken it over,” Angie addressed Peggy.

Dottie leaned forward over her laptop, “Now my question.”

She glanced a look at Peggy, hoping she would save her again. Peggy shrugged, “I’d like to know as well, all about this Bobby fellow.”

Angie sank into the beanbag. “He’s just a kid I grew up with. He’s been in love with me since we were five.”

“Awww,” Dottie squealed.

“But you don’t reciprocate, I take it?” Peggy asked.

“No. No I don’t…at all.”

“Hmm,” Peggy mumbled.

 

“Aww, why not?” Dottie probed.

 _Oh dear God, really?_ Angie cringed, “He’s…not really my type.”

Dottie smiled wider, “So what is your type, Angie? I’m curious. What does he look like? Is he cute?”

Peggy snickered. “Oh you’re next Peg, don’t think you’re gonna get out of this,” Dottie assured.

A look crossed Peggy’s face that Angie could not decipher. Dottie was all eyes on Angie awaiting her answer. _Fuck’s sake,_ Angie thought. “Well he’s almost 6 foot tall, black hair, brown eyes. Typical Italian, I guess. He’s…not bad looking.”

Dottie leaned back, oblivious, “Then what on earth is the problem? Is he mean? Disrespectful? He sounds kinda dreamy.”

“No, he’s nice enough,” Angie sighed, “He’s just not my type. I can introduce you to him though if ya want, Dot.”

Dottie blushed, “No. That’s fine. But...so what’s your type then, Angie?”

“God, you’re like a dog with a bone, Dottie,” Angie sighed, “Not men. That’s my type.”

“Ah, gotcha,” Dottie replied and turned her attention to Peggy, “And you?”

Peggy’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, “Me?”

“Yeah, I told you, you were next. So let’s hear it.”

“Uhm, I don’t know, I tend toward intelligence, a good sense of humor. People I’m interested in have tended, in the past, to be of the blonde hair/blue eyes variety,” Peggy shrugged and turned her attention to the book in her hand, “Nothing terribly interesting, I’m afraid. What about you, Dottie?”

Dottie smiled, “I dunno, nice men? Haha.”

“Maybe you should be the one to go get the pizza from Bobby, you might like him, Dot,” Angie encouraged.

Peggy looked toward Angie from behind her book and smiled shyly. She sighed in relief when Angie seemed not to pick up on the lack of gender in her answer. Angie continued to prod at Dottie until her cell phone rang. “Here’s your chance, Dot, that’s probably Bobby,” she picked up her phone, “Yup. Hey Bobby. You here?”

There was a grunt on the other end of the line. “Okay, my friend Dot is gonna come get the pie,” she winked at Dottie.

There was more grumbling on the line. “No, you’re not getting a tip, Jesus, Bobby. You know what, I was gonna introduce you to my friend but you just screwed yourself out of it. Be down in a second.”

Angie ended the call, “I take it back, Dot, he’s a total dick. I’ll be back.”


	4. Chapter 4

The door shut behind Angie. Dottie turned immediately to Peggy. “So Angie likes girls and you didn’t use pronouns. Does that mean you like girls too?” she prodded.

Peggy’s eyebrow raised, “You noticed, did you?”

“Look, I may be small town, but I’m not small minded. Do you like her?” Dottie continued.

“I...I mean of course, she’s lovely…but just because a girl fancies other girls, doesn’t mean she fancies all girls. You don’t fancy every boy you meet do you?” Peggy grew defensive as she rambled along, “I mean I’m completely capable of being just friends with women just as easily as men.”

Dottie took a turn at raising an eyebrow, “That was awfully defensive and didn’t really answer my question.”

Peggy shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat. Before she could answer, they both turned toward the balcony at the sound of raised voices. They quickly glanced at each other before bolting to the door and flinging it open. Dottie and Peggy did not step onto the balcony; they just listened from the inside of the screen door.

“Christ, Bobby, how many times do I have to turn you down before you get the fucking picture?” Angie protested.

Bobby shifted angrily on his feet, withholding pizza, “You’re not gettin’ the pie unless you say yes.”

Angie took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. With eyes closed, she started quietly, “I’ve already told ya why I’m not interested. I’ve told ya at least a hundred times. Why can’t ya just move on?” she was exasperated.

Dottie and Peggy had to open the screen and tiptoe onto the balcony in order to hear now that the yelling subsided. Peggy leaned her face against the railing as she and Dottie were kneeling low to try and avoid detection should eyes wander their direction.  
Bobby sighed, “You just need a real man to show you that you aren’t some stupid dyke.”

Both Dottie and Peggy cringed. Angie reared back and slapped Bobby across the face. Even in the half darkness, under the lights at the front door, a red handprint could be seen blossoming on his cheek. Angie lunged and took the pizza from his hands. She pushed back to the doors as he yelled back at her. “You know I’m right,” he said, rubbing his jaw. Dottie and Peggy retreated back into the apartment and closed the doors. With heads hung, they made their way back to their spots.

Outside the door, Angie rubbed at her eyes and sniffed back tears that threatened to fall. She shook her shoulders and straightened then opened her door. “Pie’s here,” she tried cheery.

Dottie and Peggy did not look up from the books they had thrown in front of their faces. Angie sighed, “How much did you guys hear?” her hand involuntarily returned to her temples.

“Sorry Angie,” Dottie said, “We heard the yelling and…well we heard enough.”

Peggy stayed hidden behind her book, face red with rage. Angie sat the pizza on the bar and pulled three paper plates. “Pie’ll get cold. Come on and eat,” she sighed.  


Angie excused herself to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. The door clicked closed and Dottie and Peggy rose awkwardly and approached the pizza. Angie leaned over the sink, water droplets running down her chin and falling into the sink. She stared at her whitening knuckles over the edges of the sink. Her pale blue eyes darkened with the clear liquid that threatened to sneak past her defenses. She growled and sighed, finally relinquishing her death grip on the sink. She pulled her pink hand towel from the bar next to the sink and buried her face in it. With each swipe across her face, she wiped away her emotion. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded at her reflection. “You got work to do. You can’t focus on this. Let it go.”

The pink towel was returned to its bar and Angie clicked off the light and returned to the living room. Peggy glanced briefly at the noise before burrowing back into her book. Dottie chewed her piece of pizza slowly and smiled at Angie. Angie picked up a plate and piled two slices on it then went back to her seat. She sighed at Dottie, “Is this something we need to talk about?” she asked after several moments of pitying looks from Dottie.

“Only if you want to,” Dottie shrugged, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Angie replied bluntly.

“Gotcha,” Dottie concluded and resumed scanning her book.

Peggy bit her lip and lowered the book she had been aggressively pretending to read. Angie chewed absently on the pizza and drummed her fingers on her keyboard. Angie glanced up, feeling eyes glowering at her. She startled backward slightly. Peggy looked away when Angie caught her stare and took a monstrous bite of her pizza and chewed very ungracefully. The corner of Angie’s lip raised in response, a snicker snuck out before she could stop it. Peggy turned back to her. “What?” she asked through the bite that might have choked a different person.

Angie giggled, “Nothing,” she shook her head.

Angie felt her shoulders drop away from her ears and she took a bite of pizza. The tension in the room eased and the girls began clacking at the keys of their computers and chatting idly while they worked. Dottie looked between Peggy and Angie, smiling at their crinkled brows and intense focus. She stretched then closed her laptop and checked the time on her phone. “I should scoot,” Dottie unwound herself from her sitting position and stood up.

“Need a hand?” Angie nodded at the growing stack on top of Dottie’s laptop.

“No, I got it. Thanks though,” she lifted the pile and scrunched her nose, “Actually, doors might be difficult,” she laughed.

“I gotcha,” Angie rose.

“My keys,” Dottie nodded in their direction and Angie picked it up.

“Be right back,” Angie said to Peggy.

“Night Peg,” Dottie smiled and winked at Peggy when Angie’s head was turned.

Peggy rolled her eyes drastically, “Night Dot. See you in the morning?”

“Yup,” she returned.

The door clicked quietly shut behind them. They walked the two doors down and Angie opened the door for Dottie. “Just toss ‘em on the table, thanks,” Dottie said, “And Angie.”

Angie looked up at Dottie, who smiled at her.

“If you ever need to talk, I’m here. That guy’s an asshole.”

Angie laughed, it was the first time she had heard Dottie curse, “Thanks,” she replied with a smile.

“Nighty night,” Dottie smiled.

Angie returned to her apartment, a new wave of nerves washing over her. She stood outside her door for a moment, staring blankly at it. She really did not want to have a conversation about Bobby with the woman whom she had developed a major crush on and she said a silent prayer. _Sweet mother of Jesus, let it not be awkward. Thanks._ She sighed and entered her apartment.

Peggy looked up from her laptop and smiled at her. She nodded toward the TV. Angie turned her attention to the screen and smiled. Peggy had put in Angie’s copy of Absolutely Fabulous and the episode where they had left off played quietly on the screen. Angie continued to the couch, she sat down next to Peggy’s shoulder. She leaned back and exhaled and nudged Peggy’s arm with her leg. “Thanks,” she smiled.

Peggy rubbed the back of Angie’s calf. The air went heavy around her. The press of desire filled Peggy's chest and she cleared her throat, “Not a problem.”

Peggy leaned forward and typed ferociously at her document. Her nails clicked loudly against the keys. Angie pulled herself off the couch and fell gracefully back onto the beanbag. She rubbed her temples and continued working. Angie was distracted now. She had felt the air around her change and her breath hitched at Peggy’s touch. She worked hard to return her thoughts to her work but still caught herself staring at Peggy over the screen. The way she bit her lower lip as she concentrated, the way she licked her fingers as she turned a page in her books, the way her throat jumped up and down as she drank, how her hands rubbed her neck the longer she stared at her computer screen. _Christ, I’m gone._ Angie sighed, _Focus. You gotta finish this shit. Stop crushing on your super straight neighbor._

Angie cracked her fingers and stretched. She had one syllabus left to finish then she could relax. Angie leaned into her laptop and typed. Peggy caught sight of the determination on Angie’s face. She smiled despite herself, behind the book she was thumbing through. She noticed how Angie’s nose scrunched up when she concentrated, how she absently pushed curls behind her ear when they fell forward, how she would snort when she would catch something funny from the show which was often. Peggy’s lips curved up and she quickly took a bite of pizza to cover the grin she could not stop. She returned to her syllabus. She still had one and a half to go since she had spent so much time and energy fake reading while she calmed herself. _Someone should stab that prick in the ribs with,_ she sighed, _a fork._ Peggy forced herself to focus and quickly finished her second syllabus and started on the third. She was halfway through when Angie let out a yip and fell backwards against the floor. Her arms were stretched behind her head, lifting her shirt to uncover a flash of bare skin at her waist. Angie wiggled in glee, “I’m done!”

Heat rushed to Peggy’s face and spread throughout her body, tightening muscles low in her stomach. She forced herself to smile, “Congratulations,” she whispered hoarsely and cleared her throat.

Angie seemed not to notice and she bounded to the kitchen for another slice of pizza and a cold soda. Peggy schooled her expression and returned to her document, forcing her mind not to wander. Angie put the soda on the side of the table where Dottie had been sitting and flopped onto the couch. She chewed her pizza, watching the TV and sprawled on her back across the couch, leaning her head against the arm, facing Peggy. “How much you got left?” she asked, nudging Peggy with a toe.

“This is the last one. Twenty minutes of concentration and I’ll be finished,” the concentration bit, she said mostly to herself.

Angie took it as directed at her and replied, “Gotcha. I’ll hush so you can focus,” and she shoved the last of the pizza in her mouth.

Angie giggled at the TV while Peggy worked. She leaned over periodically to take her coke. Peggy felt her staring over her shoulder on occasion at her document which made her smile to herself. “Oh God, yes,” Peggy yawned, “Finally.”

Angie looked down at her and smiled, “All done?”

“Yes,” Peggy sighed and rubbed her eyes.

She stretched backward over the couch then pulled herself up to sit. Angie jerked her legs away at the movement and folded them at the middle of the couch. Peggy flopped onto the opposite arm and bent her own legs at the middle of the couch. Their feet were barely touching. The couch shifted as Angie went rigid. “Stop it,” Peggy reached down and hit Angie’s feet.

Angie turned to face her, “What?”

“Stop freaking out every time you or I accidentally touch one another. I don’t take it as you’re hitting on me or attracted to me, okay? I’m not so vain to assume every lesbian has a crush on me,” _though I wouldn’t mind it so much this time,_ she added to herself.

She felt Angie relax. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’ve lost too many friends once they found out.”

“Then perhaps you should find some better friends.”

Angie smiled, “You’re probably right.”

Peggy continued hesitantly, “Does your family feel the same way that Bobby fellow does?”

Angie sighed and turned away from the television. She laid on her back and crossed her legs at the ankles, pressed them flat against the cushion and looked at Peggy for a moment before answering. “Most of ‘em do, yeah. We’re a big Catholic family,” she shrugged.

“I’m terribly sorry, Angie,” Peggy’s brow furrowed.

Angie shrugged with her whole body, “It is what it is, English.”

Peggy bit the inside of her cheek. Angie turned her face back to the TV. She rubbed her lips together and sighed, staring blankly at Angie. Angie turned back to look at Peggy who did not notice. Angie waved her hand in Peggy’s view. Her head jerked and she shook it, “Sorry,” Peggy apologized.

“That was some deep thought, ya had goin’ there, English. Care to share it?” Angie prodded.

“I’m not sure,” Peggy replied.

“Fair enough,” Angie returned her attention to the television.

Peggy turned her face toward the TV as well. She was lost in remembrance of a conversation she had with Steve just before he died. A tear slid silently down her cheek. They had been dating for several months before Peggy had admitted to him that she was bisexual. Tears rolled down her face when she told him, terrified of how he would respond. He had simply kissed the trails of tears down her cheeks, holding her face in his hands and told her he loved her. She laughed a little, recalling a later conversation where he admitted that there were a few men he had known in his life that he would not have objected to “knowing better.” They had shared a laugh when Peggy guessed that one such person was his friend Bucky. _God, if I don’t still miss him._

She wiped her face free of the tears that were spilling faster now. Angie glanced over at her and shot up toward her. “Peggy, what’s wrong?”

Peggy shook her head slightly and sat up, “Just remembering someone.”

Angie’s brow furrowed. Peggy cleared her throat and tried to quiet her emotions. Angie sighed and held out her arms, “Come here, English.”

Peggy looked at her and smiled weakly. She shifted and fell into Angie’s arms, angling herself so that she could rest her head on Angie’s shoulder and feel the warmth of Angie’s arms on her shoulders, running up and down her back. “Can we just sit like this for a while?” Peggy ventured.

Angie shifted her legs out from under her and sat her feet on the coffee table, settling comfortably against the couch. She left one arm draped around Peggy’s shoulders. The other arm, she used to pull Peggy’s legs across her lap then wrapped around her waist. Peggy smiled and sank into Angie’s arms. Her head rested on Angie’s shoulder, wetting the green fabric. She swiped at the moisture. Angie batted her hand away, “Don’t sweat it, English. It’s just a shirt.”

Peggy smiled into Angie’s shoulder and rested her head against it, returning her attention to the show. Angie rested her head on top of Peggy’s and smiled. Of all the ways she envisioned the evening going, this was not one of them. She held Peggy tightly and a weight she had not realized she had been carrying fell off her shoulders as Peggy’s arm snaked around her back. She fought the urge to kiss the top of Peggy’s head and instead focused on Saffy yelling at her mother to not smirk at the information that her father had died. Both Angie and Peggy chuckled as Eddie thrashed about, wrapped like a mummy. By the time the episode ended Peggy had stopped cried. She sighed, “I should really get to bed.”

Angie relaxed her grip and moved so Peggy could get up. “Want a hand?” she nodded at the books.

“Thanks,” Peggy nodded.

They gathered her books and laptop, when Peggy was distracted, Angie moved a couple of books around, just to see if Peggy would eventually notice. She betted she would notice and grinned to herself. They walked to Peggy’s door which she opened and they entered the dark apartment. Angie dropped the books on the bar as Peggy flipped on the kitchen light. “I’m sorry about earlier, Angie,” Peggy started.

“Forget about it,” Angie said.

Peggy smiled and Angie’s heart filled. “Sweet dreams, English. Good luck at your meetings tomorrow.”

Peggy made a disgusted ugh and looked away. “Well, see ya,” Angie backed out of the apartment and shut the door behind her.

She returned to her apartment, shut off the television, put away what remained of the pizza and cleaned up the mess in her living room before toddling off to bed. She had a bright and early start on the day tomorrow herself and feared that sleep would be difficult to come by.

Peggy locked up her apartment and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She still smelled Angie’s perfume on her clothes. It made her smile. She inhaled the soft citrusy scent. “I can certainly manage to be simply her friend,” she said aloud, involuntarily frowning.

She ughed at herself again and disappeared into her bedroom to get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Peggy smoothed a stray curl behind her ear. She sat in a large classroom in the Humanities building on campus. She stared idly at the clock over the whiteboard while the dean of the Humanities department droned. Her eyes glazed over. “…not all of you fall under the purview of the Humanities department but you’ll all be using my building and I expect you give it respect…” his voice was the most monotone bass Peggy had ever heard and it was slowly lulling her to sleep.

She jolted up in her chair and looked around her, stifling a stretch and yawn. The tall man behind her leaned forward, “I wonder if we must subject ourselves to any other lectures by the King of Dull.” 

His English accent made her eyebrow rise and she hid a giggle behind a cough. The digital clock over the dean’s head changed to 12:00 and instinctively, every person in the room reached for bags. The man at the front of the room harrumphed, “Humanities department, see me before you leave.”

“My God, how many times could he say Humanities in one 2 hour span?” Peggy moaned to the man behind her as she stretched.

He smiled, “Ah, a fellow Brit. I knew I sensed a kindred. Edwin Jarvis, English department. And you are?” he held his hand out to her.

“Margaret Carter, Women’s Studies, call me Peggy. A pleasure,” she smiled, gripping his hand firmly.

They walked out of the room together. Edwin pulled a brown bag out of the satchel across his chest. Peggy grinned as his face reddened, “My wife, she insists on packing my lunch every day.”

“That’s terribly sweet,” Peggy smiled as she reached into her own bag, pulled out a sandwich and waved it at him, “I made mine, myself. I noticed a lovely Oak tree near the library, I planned on taking my meal there if you’d care to join me.”

Edwin laughed, “I believe we’ve had the same idea. I noticed the same tree Friday when I strolled the campus and brought a blanket,” he reached into his bag again and pulled out a thick green and blue plaid blanket.

“Ha!” Peggy laughed, “How very prepared of you.”

“I do try to be prepared for as many eventualities as possible. I’ve invited my friend Howard to join me for lunch. I hope you won’t mind. I didn’t realize anyone else would have the same idea,” Edwin apologized as they walked toward the library.

“Not at all,” Peggy replied, “What is it?”

Edwin chewed on his lip, “He’s…well. He’s a bit of a flirt and an acquired taste to be honest, he’s quite eccentric.”

“Well, so long as he takes no for an answer, we should be just fine,” Peggy smiled appreciatively at the warning.

“Oh that he does. He doesn’t like wasting his time on those who aren’t interested in his advances.”

Peggy raised her eyebrow, “Sounds like a charmer,” she said dryly.

“You’ve no idea,” Edwin sighed.

Peggy pulled out her phone to group text Dottie and Angie:

Just got out. Heading to tree in front of library for lunch. Join?

Peggy took her phone off silent and placed it in the front pocket of her black satchel. Edwin unfolded the blanket and handed one side to Peggy and they spread it out in front of the tree. They both lifted their bags over their heads and sat them on the ground. They ate their sandwiches quietly, enjoying the warm sun on their faces and the breeze that rustled through the leaves. Peggy finished her turkey sandwich and leaned back against the tree trunk. Edwin took the final bite of his egg salad sandwich and wiped his mouth with the napkin that had been wrapped around the sandwich then folded and placed it back in the plastic bag before putting it all back in the larger brown bag. Peggy’s cell phone buzzed and she leaned forward to retrieve it. It was from Dottie:

On my way. Dean wouldn’t shut up. Tell you about it soon.

Peggy smiled and sat the phone on her lap. Edwin looked a question at her. “I invited my neighbors to join us for lunch,” Peggy explained.

“Ah. Howard should be here any moment.”

It was not long before Dottie came walking briskly toward them, waving at Peggy. “Hello,” she smiled at Edwin when she arrived then collapsed on the blanket and reached into her bag in one motion.

She took out a peanut butter sandwich and spoke between bites, “God Peg, my department is stupid. I have to add two new books to all my syllabi just because the dean wrote them and is an egomaniac.”

“I’m so sorry, Dottie. Ah, sorry, Edwin, Dottie Underwood. Dottie, Edwin Jarvis.”

Edwin reached out his hand, “Charmed. What department if I may ask?”

Dottie swallowed her bite, “Justice Administration. And you?” she took a bite of pickle.

“English, Miss Underwood.”

“Ah, please, call me Dot,” she waved away the formality.

Suddenly a man appeared at the end of the blanket and stared alternatingly between Peggy and Dottie. He wore sunglasses and had a terribly tacky mustache. A smile spread across his face, “Edwin, buddy. Leave it to you to find all the beautiful ladies on campus,” he winked at them.

Peggy’s eyebrow raised, “Howard, I presume?”

Dottie blushed.

“Ah my reputation precedes me,” he bowed dramatically, “And may I have the pleasure of your names, ladies?”

Peggy crossed her legs and arms and leaned back against the tree, “Margaret,” she said flatly.

“Dottie,” she looked demure and offered Howard a shy smile.

Peggy hid a grin at Dottie’s sudden shyness. Howard motioned to the spot next to Dottie, “May I have this seat?” he oozed charm in her direction.

Dottie nodded and turned to Peggy, took a bite of her sandwich and raised her eyebrows happily. Peggy grinned back at her and relaxed her posture, confident now that they playboy would leave his focus on Dottie. Howard reached his hand out to Dottie, “Howard Stark.”

Dottie offered her hand to shake and instead he brought it to his lips to kiss. Peggy and Edwin scoffed quietly to each other. Dottie, however, seemed to be quite gone. Howard offered them both a wink. Peggy shook her head, “So Mr. Stark, what department are you in?”

“Engineering,” he said, his eyes never leaving Dottie’s face.

Peggy’s phone buzzed in her lap and she opened her message. Dottie finally looked at Peggy. Peggy’s face dropped a little. The message read:

Have to meet with my TAs now. Uuuuuuuuuuuuggggghhhh! Dinner?

Dottie had pulled out her own phone when Peggy’s face dropped. She grinned at Peggy knowingly. Peggy’s face reddened and she shoved Dottie, “Shut up.”

Dottie grinned widely and typed into her phone:

Sorry Angie, but I can’t make dinner. You and Peggy should make it a date.

Peggy’s phone buzzed again and her face paled. Edwin and Howard exchanged glances and shook their heads quizzically. Dottie laughed at Peggy who hit Dottie in the arm. “Ouch!” she whined and looked at Howard, “Do you see this abuse?”

Howard simply nodded and cleared his throat. “Everything okay?”

Dottie smiled broadly, “Right as rain.”

Dottie and Peggy’s phones buzzed in succession:

:P Dottie. I’ll text you later, English. I gotta get these children in line.

Peggy sighed in relief and put her phone away. She glared at Dottie. “Don’t play matchmaker. I’m quite capable on my own,” she said sullenly.

“I’m not sure you are. She’s obviously into you.”

Howard sat up at this. “Wait, so you?” he waggled his eyebrows.

Peggy shifted her glare to Howard and he paled under the heat and leaned back, “Just making conversation,” he apologized half-heartedly.

Edwin smirked and let out a chuckle. Howard glared at him then turned his attention back to Dottie. They continued talking quietly. Peggy packed her empty lunch bag back into her satchel. “Well I really should get going,” Peggy sighed, “It was lovely to meet you, Mr. Jarvis,” she smiled, “Howard.”

Howard nodded at her. “I’ll see you around,” Edwin added.

Peggy nodded. “See you in the morning, Dot.”

Dottie waved over her shoulder. “I expect details,” she added with a wink.

Peggy rolled her eyes and walked toward their apartment building just off campus. She climbed the stairs to her apartment and sank onto her couch after she entered. She lay there for several minutes staring at the turned off television. Hefting herself off the couch, she walked into her bedroom, peeling off clothing as she went. She folded her black trousers and placed them on the shelf in her walk-in closet. She unbuttoned her white blouse and tossed it on top of a small pile of clothes in her laundry basket. Her holey jeans, she threw onto her bed and traded the camisole she wore with a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt. She fell on the bed then pulled the pants up her legs and snapped them closed and spread her arms behind her. Her phone buzzed at her from the living room and she padded over to it. She clicked open her messages. It was Angie:

God Almighty, I need the biggest favor ever.

Peggy smirked and replied:

Well you’re off on the right foot, referring to me as God Almighty. ;) What’s the favour?

Peggy plopped on the couch waiting for the reply. Her phone buzzed:

Flattery gets me everywhere. I left one of my books on my bed. Can you hop down to the front desk and beg for my key and bring it to me? I will owe you a monster favoUr.

Peggy snickered:

I’ll do what I can.

Peggy pulled on a pair of blue sneakers, grabbed her keys, shoved her phone in her pocket and jogged downstairs. Miss Fry, a very stern looking woman in her mid-fifties, was sitting at the front desk reading a newspaper. When she heard Peggy jog up to the desk, she folded the paper down and looked at her. “Yes, Miss Carter?”

Peggy smiled broadly, “Good afternoon, Miss Fry, are you well??”

Miss Fry nodded appreciatively, “Well enough. What can I do for you?”

Peggy pulled out her phone and flashed Miss Fry Angie’s text messages, “Miss Martinelli asked me to get her key from you and bring a book to her.”

Miss Fry pursed her lips, “Miss Carter, those messages could be from anyone. I will not be allowing you to enter Miss Martinelli’s room.”

Peggy nodded her head, “I understand and appreciate your concern for our safety. Would it trouble you terribly to let yourself into her room and pick up the book from her bed?”

Miss Fry’s expression did not change, “I most certainly will not. Present Miss Martinelli to me and I’ll give her a key. No one else. Unless one of my tenants is unresponsive in their rooms or police, EMTS or firemen need entrance, rooms are opened for no one but the tenant.”

Peggy fought rolling her eyes and instead brightened her smile, “I appreciate your respect for our privacy and I will let Miss Martinelli know your response. Thank you Miss Fry.”

Miss Fry nodded as Peggy walked out of the apartment, unlocking her phone:

No go. What building are you in? I’ll grab your key, come back and get your book and get both to you.

Peggy’s phone buzzed in her hand as she neared the campus theatre. She opened it:

I love you. I’m in the theater. I’ll meet you in the lobby.

Peggy blushed and jogged the short distance to the building. She entered as Angie ran out with her key in her hand. “God, English, that was fast,” she huffed.

“I was already almost here when you texted me,” Peggy explained.

“I owe you huge for this. These kids, I swear, they are dense as a bag of rocks. The book is on my bed…or it might be under it. Ugh I don’t know where it is. It’s called Theories of Acting. Dinner’s on me tonight,” Angie’s face flushed, “I mean, if you are free.”

Peggy smiled, “I’ll text you when I get back.”

“Thanks a million,” Angie disappeared back into the auditorium.

Peggy jogged back to Griffith building, waved at Miss Fry and bounded up the stairs. She quickly unlocked Angie’s door and stopped just inside the entrance. _I’m alone in Angie’s apartment,_ she looked around her at the mostly clean space, _Don’t be a fucking creeper, Carter._ She wiped her feet on the rug in front of the door and hurried to Angie’s room. Her bed was unmade and clothes were thrown on it. Peggy shook her head and lifted the covers and clothes looking for the book. She bent to look under the bed, not there either. She returned to the living room and thumbed through Angie’s books. She looked under the couch, in the TV stand, among the DVDs, in the kitchen and nothing. She finally looked in the closet then the bathroom. The book stared at her from the sink and Peggy started laughing. She put the book under her arm, pocketed Angie’s keys and made sure the door was locked behind her as she left. She bolted back out the front door under Miss Fry’s strict gaze. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Angie back:

Got it. On my way.

Peggy returned the phone to her pocket and slowed her pace as she neared the building, allowing her breath to settle. She opened the door and Angie lurched at her and hugged her. She took the book and keys Peggy offered her and kissed her on the cheek. “You’re my hero,” she said before disappearing again.

Peggy stood stunned for a moment before turning slowly to return to her apartment. Angie’s eyes widened halfway into the auditorium, “Oh fuck!” she looked back toward where Peggy had been as red spread across her throat and cheeks. “It’s fine,” she shook her head and walked on.

A smile spread across Peggy’s face as she walked back to her apartment and past Miss Fry again whose brow furrowed as Peggy passed with a dreamy look on her face. Peggy barely registered the walk back and sank back onto her couch, kicking off her shoes and pulling out her phone. She started a new text to Dottie:

She kissed me on the cheek…

She checked the text recipients four times before sending to make sure she wasn’t accidentally sending it to Angie as well. Three dots immediately popped up on her phone as Dottie was responding. All Peggy got in return was:

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Dorks.

Peggy rolled her eyes and let her eyes fall closed after she deleted the message folder from her phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and assumptions and crying, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, y'all thought you were getting a date didn't you? Sorry. Not so much.

_Peggy is watching television. There is a knock at the door. “Come in,” she calls. Angie enters with a look of bare need painted on her face. Peggy sits up. Her breath speeds and her lips part slightly. Angie stands over Peggy for a moment staring at her. Red creeps up Peggy’s throat as this woman eyes her like a piece of meat. Peggy leans forward. Angie pushes her back, places one knee on the outside of Peggy’s leg. Peggy looks down at the leg, an aching need growing in her own stomach. Angie pushes Peggy’s legs together, raises her skirt and settles herself on top of Peggy. “What are you doing, Angie?” Peggy breathes. Her voice is rough and deep. She runs her hands up Angie’s bare thighs. Angie smiles, “English, if you can’t tell what this is,” Angie nuzzles against Peggy’s neck, breathing against her skin. A soft moan escapes Peggy’s lips. She grasps Angie’s hips and pulls her closer. Angie groans. She turns her head to look into Peggy’s eyes. Peggy reaches up and pulls Angie’s lips down onto hers, hard, seeking. Angie gasps as Peggy bites her lower lip. Angie pulls back with a smile. She removes Peggy’s hands from her hips and holds them down at Peggy’s sides. Peggy leans back in toward Angie. Angie laughs, a deep silky sound, and leans back further. “Ask nicely, English.” Peggy leans back, her whole body feeling heavy and so very far away from what she wants desperately, “Please, Angie.” Angie licks a line up the side of Peggy’s neck and stops at her ear, “Please what?”_

Peggy jolted awake at the sound of her phone buzzing on her lap. “Sweet Jesus,” she sighed, her voice rough.

She reached for her phone and fumbled with it for a moment, still addled by how profoundly the dream had affected her. “Hello,” she groaned as she clicked answer.

“Hey English,” Angie sang.

Peggy sat up, suddenly alert and cleared her throat, “Hello Angie.”

She could almost hear Angie’s face scrunch on the other end of the line, “You okay, English?”

“Yeah, uh, I’m fine,” she smiled and hoped the sound conveyed across the line.

“So dinner?” Angie asked timidly.

Peggy wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her pants. “Uh,” she looked down at herself, “I fell asleep. I’ll need to shower and change.”

“We don’t have to go,” Angie replied.

“No!” Peggy grimaced at the exclamation, “I mean it isn’t a problem, just give me an hour?”

Angie laughed and Peggy heard it echo in the hallway. “Sure thing,” she replied and ended the call. 

Angie pushed the door open and slipped her shoes off. She slid across the linoleum and dropped her books onto the bar. Her hair fell in her face and she gathered it back in a ponytail at the back of her head, slipping a black hair tie off her wrist and onto the blonde mess. She slumped to her bedroom and flopped onto the unmade bed. Angie reveled in the quiet and her eyes drifted closed. A moan broke through the silence. Angie’s eyebrows scrunched and she opened one eye. Another grunt repeated, louder this time. Angie leaned back on her elbows, her head near the wall attached to Peggy’s apartment. Another, longer moan softly emanated through the wall. “Oh God!” Angie whispered, her eyes gone wide.

For a space of heartbeats she debated listening but quickly shook her head and bolted toward the living room, laughing quietly. Her heart sank as she fell onto her couch. “That was quick. Course, Peg’s too pretty to stay single long.”

Her heart thudded in her chest. She debated texting Peggy to cancel after a few minutes passed. She decided to wait, however, terrified of interrupting her…activities. No, Angie settled on texting her in another 20 minutes. “That should be plenty of time for the guy to finish.”

Angie turned on her television then moved to the refrigerator to grab a beer. She popped the tab and grimaced at the first sip. Angie was a wine girl through and through but on rare occasions beer was just disgusting enough to hit the spot. She padded back to the couch, the newscaster providing her company while she sipped the amber liquid. She sighed and looked at her watch after swallowing the last swig. Angie unlocked her phone and opened the message folder to Peggy and started typing:

Hey, sorry. Not feeling great. Need to cancel. Bye.

She rolled her eyes at herself and backspaced over the message. Sighing, she started again:

Sorry, English. I feel like shit. Rain check?

Angie pressed send and stretched out on the couch, turning on Netflix. She clicked through her list until she found the one movie that always makes her feel better no matter how crappy her day has been: Miss Congeniality. She flipped her phone settings to silent and curled on her side. Angie’s eyelids grew heavier and heavier until they closed. She snored lightly and shifted in her sleep onto her stomach. Her phone flashed as she slept.

Peggy frowned at her phone. She toweled her hair dry and texted Angie a third time:

If you don’t respond in ten minutes I’m coming over.

She thumbed through the previous two messages. Her heart was pounding. The first simply read:

Sure. Do you need anything?

She had waited twenty minutes before texting again, assuming that Angie had fallen asleep. Panic started grumbling in her stomach however so she had texted again:

Angie, are you all right? Starting to worry a bit.

In fairness, Peggy had taken a shower and put on her pajamas, allowing an hour to pass before sending that final threat. Peggy shrugged her blood red silk robe onto her shoulders and slid her feet into black flip-flops. Her hair hung soaking wet over her shoulders, staining the robe. She paced, waiting for a reply. Ten minutes passed. She spent the next five minutes trying to talk herself out of walking over. She called Angie rather than text this time. It rang and rang, finally ending in voicemail. Peggy ended the call and sighed. _Maybe she just put the phone on silent and took a nap,_ she rationalized. She took a deep breath and sat down on her couch. Her leg bounced quickly and she bit at a nail, staring at her phone on the table. “Ugh,” she sighed and rose from the couch.

She grabbed her key and put it in the pocket of her robe and stormed next door. She pounded on the door, “Angela Martinelli, you open this door this instant.”  
Even to her, her voice sounded like a domineering mother. Angie roused on the couch and rubbed her eyes. The pounding on the door continued. She ran her hand through her hair and muttered to herself, still half asleep, “Keep your pants on, I’m comin’.”

She shuffled to the door and tossed it open, “What?” she barked.

Relief swept across Peggy’s face and she pushed Angie back into the apartment. “What were you thinking? Are you okay?” Peggy put her hands on Angie’s cheeks and searched her face desperately.

“What?” Angie asked, still mostly asleep and confused.

“I thought something had happened to you,” Peggy pushed Angie’s shoulder, and with it her fear.

Peggy steadied her breathing. Angie was slowly waking up. She stretched and padded back to the couch where she looked at her phone. “I’m sorry, Peg. I put it on silent and took a nap,” she sighed as she scrolled through the texts and missed call, “I’m okay. I was just asleep.”

Peggy leaned back against the bar in the half dark. Her shoulders shook. Angie clicked on the floor lamp next to the couch. She turned off the television and looked at Peggy. Her body was shaking. Her face was covered by her hands and she sobbed quietly. It took a moment for Angie to register that Peggy was crying. As soon as she did, she hurried to Peggy. “I’m okay, Peg, I promise. Hey. Look at me,” she angled herself down in front of Peggy’s face and pulled at her hands.

Peggy lurched forward onto Angie, “I’m so sorry. I thought…” her body shuddered with a sigh.

“It’s okay. Let it out, honey,” Angie led them to the couch in a shuffle hug across the room.

She pulled back from Peggy and lifted Peggy’s head and wiped her eyes. “I know this isn’t about me not answering some texts, what happened?”

Peggy sighed and leaned back against the couch, grabbing onto Angie’s hands. She took a deep breath which shuddered in her chest. Two more deep breaths and Peggy was more calm. “I’m sorry.”

Angie rolled her eyes and batted Peggy’s leg, “Stop apologizing.”

Peggy smiled, “I had a bit of a flashback. I overreacted when you didn’t reply.”

Angie patted Peggy’s leg and ran to the kitchen to grab Peggy a bottled water and some tissue. She returned, handing them both to Peggy. She took both appreciatively and continued. “The other night, when I was crying, I was remembering my fiancé, Steve. He died a year ago. He was in the military," she sighed, "Anyway, he was flying back to England to visit me. He was supposed to land at six. I texted him several times, called…a lot. He never answered. I was terrified. I got the call the next day that his plane had crashed in the ocean off the coast of Ireland. I uhm…” she sighed.

Angie leaned forward and put her arm around Peggy’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry, sweetie.”

Peggy nodded absently. “I guess when you didn’t respond I just…”

“Hey, look at me,” Angie leaned into Peggy’s view, “I’m okay. I promise. I just fell asleep.”

Peggy nodded and sighed, “God, look at me,” she laughed, “I’m a mess. You’re going to think all I do is cry if I’m not careful.”

“Nah,” Angie got up, got two beers out of the refrigerator and handed one to Peggy, “Here. You cry all you like. I won’t judge. Promise,” she smiled.

Peggy sniffled and wiped at her eyes with the tissue. Angie leaned back against the couch and stared at the Netflix home screen on her television. Peggy took a drink of the beer then placed the cold can against her cheek and leaned back against the couch. Angie saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. “So what’ll we do for dinner? I can order Chinese if you want?” Angie looked over at Peggy.

Red flushed up across her cheeks. Peggy was leaned back against the couch with her eyes closed. A thin white tank top clung tightly across her chest framed by her robe. Her legs fell apart at the knees revealing an expanse of pale skin below—what Angie determined were—the tiniest shorts possible. Angie quickly looked back at the television and scrolled through video options before Peggy opened her eyes. “Oh,” Peggy sighed and turned her head to Angie, “I was going to bring you soup.”  
Angie smiled, still looking at the TV. She clicked on Gilmore Girls and dropped the remote onto the table. “Thanks. I’ll order Chinese. You relax. Whatcha want?”

“General Tso’s Chicken. I’ll go pick it up if you’re ordering from the one on the corner.”

Angie glared at her, “A) they deliver, B) just fucking relax, English and C) I owe you, remember.”

Peggy held her hands up in surrender and wrapped her robe around her chest, curling up under it. She watched the fast talking, quick wit of the show on the television. When Angie hung up, she glanced at her, “You know, I’ve never actually watched this show.”

“Oh you missed out then,” Angie smiled.

They sat in amicable silence until Angie’s phone rang and she disappeared then returned with food. Peggy slid onto the floor and Angie joined her. They ate in quiet, save for the occasional laugh and comment from Peggy, “You know this show is quite clever.”

When they finished eating, Angie slid up onto the couch and Peggy stretched and laid her head on the seat next to Angie’s leg. The episode ended and Netflix began the countdown to play the next. “Thank you,” Peggy whispered into the silence.

“What for?” Angie looked down at her.

“For being so easy to be with.” 

Angie blushed. Peggy sighed and pushed herself up off the ground as the theme song began playing. “I should get going. My department meeting is tomorrow.”

Angie paused the video and stood to walk Peggy to the door. Peggy turned around at the entrance and hugged Angie tightly, pressing their bodies together. Angie shifted back a bit as Peggy kissed her on the cheek. Angie smiled shyly and Peggy flicked her nose, “Sweet dreams,” Peggy smiled.

“You too English,” Angie shut and locked the door behind Peggy and sighed her way to the couch where she collapsed and pressed play. She fought the smile that spread across her face and rolled her eyes at herself. “Oh yeah, she’s gonna be the death of me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the date that didn't happen last chapter.

“You live right next door to one another how can you have not seen her for two weeks?” Dottie asked, waving a fork with a piece of broccoli dubiously hanging off it at Angie’s face.

Angie shrugged and twirled chow mein noodles around her fork. She sighed and took a bite, “I dunno. Life happens.”

“I swear to God, the two of you are insufferable,” Dottie groaned and stabbed at the vegetables in her stir fry.

Angie stifled a giggle. “So how are things with you and Howard?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

“Eh,” Dottie shrugged, “He’s good for sex but not boyfriend material.”

Angie choked on a noodle, prompting Dottie to clarify, “What? I’ve needs just like anybody.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” Angie apologized, “I just assumed…”

“You assumed small town girl means small town thinking,” Dottie grinned, “That’s how I lure them in,” she narrowed her eyes, rubbed her hands together and laughed.

Angie kicked back from the table in the restaurant and laced her hands behind her head, letting out a sigh. She stretched and looked at her watch. “Ugh, I gotta get back to campus for office hours.”

Dottie nodded in agreement, “I have a class starting in an hour. I should head back too.”

They gathered their trash and tossed it in the can, waving goodbye at the Chinese woman behind the counter. Angie took a sip of her soda as they walked down the street. 

Dottie’s face contorted. “What kind of office hours do Theatre professors have, anyway? I mean do students come in and act out scenes for you?”

Angie laughed, “Yeah sometimes, if they’re prepping for an audition. Mostly I just fuck off on my computer and look busy. You know, just like everyone else.”

Dottie nodded, “Fair enough. So when are you gonna make your big move on Peggy?”

Angie involuntarily spit soda on the sidewalk in front of them. Dottie squealed with laughter, “Oh. My. God. I’ve never made someone do a spit take. I can literally die happy.”

Angie coughed and cleared her throat. “You know she’s straight right? Besides, we’re just friends. She’s not even interested in me.”

Dottie rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, “Sweet baby Jesus, are you an idiot. You know what, no, I’m not getting involved,” she raised her hands in surrender as they approached campus.

“See ya later, Dot,” Angie waved as they parted.

Dottie went in the opposite direction from Angie and pulled out her phone. After unlocking it, she clicked Peggy’s name on her contact list and held the phone to her ear. “Hello Dottie,” Peggy smiled.

“Hey Peg,” Dottie started as she walked, “You in between classes?”

“Mmm-hmm, just heading to my office right now.”

Dottie listened to the clacking of Peggy’s heels. “You know Angie thinks you’re straight, right?”

The clacking stumbled. “Shit,” Peggy muttered, “Sorry, Dottie, I tripped. What was that?”

Dottie snickered, “You heard me, that’s why you tripped.”

Peggy’s face reddened, “I most certainly did not,” she protested.

“Then how would you know to protest?”

“I…well…I was merely…” Peggy stuttered.

Dottie pulled open the door to her office and hung her purse over the hook on the side of her desk. “Uh-huh. I’m just telling you because I’m officially out. I don’t want to be in the middle of the mess you two are making. You need to have a talk if you ever want to be more than friends.”

Peggy cleared her throat. Dottie heard a chair squeak over the line, “Speaking of more than friends, how are you and Howard?”

Dottie laughed. “Angie dodged this conversation with the same question. Good bye, Peggy. Talk to Angie. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Peggy sighed and stared at the blank screen of her phone. She clicked the power button and unlocked her phone. She stared at the message folder with her finger hovering over Angie’s name. Two things happened at once, her elbow slipped on the desk and hit the call button under Angie’s name. “Shit!” Peggy exclaimed.

She hovered over the end call button when she heard, “Hey, English, what’s up?”

She fumbled with the phone, trying to grab it and managed to toss and drop the phone before finally getting a grip and putting it at her ear. “Hello? Everything okay over there?”

“God Angie, sorry. It’s like a cartoon over here.”

Angie laughed, “What happened? It sounded like you were having some issues.”

“I, yes. That is to say…how are you?” Peggy stuttered and rolled her eyes at herself.

“I’m fine,” Angie smiled, “Just got to my office. Grabbed lunch with Dottie.”

“Yes, she just phoned me.”

Peggy’s heart hammered in her chest while she waited for Angie to reply. The silence lasted, what seemed to Peggy, several minutes. She took the phone from her ear and looked at the screen to make sure the call was still connected. “Angie? Hello?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Sorry I was…uh…” Angie stumbled, “Reading…something…”

Peggy inhaled deeply and blurted, “Dottie told me you’ve been laboring under the misapprehension that I’m straight. You’re wrong,” Peggy sighed when she finished.

There was more silence. Peggy sighed, suddenly feeling very insecure. The growing need to fill the silence clawed its way up her throat until more words started pouring out her mouth, “I’m only telling you because you have incorrect information. I’m not hitting on you or anything. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. What I said before is true. We can be friends without anything ever…I just didn’t want there to be false information between us. That’s all.”

Angie cleared her throat, “You done rambling, English?”

Peggy sank back against her chair. “Yes, I believe I’m quite finished.”

“I just had a student walk in. I gotta go but we should probably talk. I’ll come by yours tonight?” Angie said coolly.

“Sure,” Peggy replied, “Goodbye, Angie.”

“Bye.”

Peggy dropped the phone from her ear. Her heart sank a little. She felt like she had done exactly the thing she had not wanted to do which was to make Angie uncomfortable. She spent the rest of the afternoon fretting, barely able to focus on the carousel of students who came in and out of her office. Her three o’clock class came and went with Peggy roboting her way through the lecture. At five o’clock she finally made her way back to her apartment. “Miss Carter?” Miss Fry said, pulling her out of her stupor.

“Yes?” Peggy looked at the older woman.

“Mail,” she said and handed Peggy a box and two letters.

She nodded her thanks and ascended the stairs and entered her apartment. Peggy sat her belongings down and poured herself a glass of water from her filtered jug. She refilled it and returned it to the refrigerator. The box drew her attention first and she sliced it open with the scissors from a cup by her speakers. She pulled on the brown paper wrapping, a look of abject horror played across her features. She searched for a note or receipt or anything letting her know where the package had come from. Reluctantly, she removed the pink vibrator from the box and sat it on the bar. She pulled her phone from her pocket and took a picture. She flipped open her messages and bashed angrily on the screen to Dottie. She attached the photo:

YOU WOULDN’T HAPPEN TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS WOULD YOU?!

Peggy waited for three dots to pop up as Dottie replied:

Who me? I just thought you might like something for those long lonely nights since you refuse to share your feelings with Angie.

Peggy frowned into the phone:

I could strangle you right now.

Her phone chimed again:

See that’s why you need one. All that pent up frustration.

Peggy could not help but giggle. She shook her head:

I’ll make you regret this tomorrow morning.

Dottie replied:

Bring it, sister.

Peggy rolled her eyes and popped her phone into the cradle on the speakers. She slid open her music and pressed Shuffle. _This is Howard’s influence, no doubt,_ she thought to herself as she changed out of her work clothes into black yoga pants and a black tank top. She piled her hair on top of her head and tied a hair tie around the bun. Pieces fell out around her face. She sighed and padded, barefoot, back to the kitchen. She opened the other two pieces of mail and filed them away for later. She was in the process of making a peanut butter sandwich when there was a knock on her door. “Come in!” she shouted as she screwed the lid back on the peanut butter.

The door opened as she was reaching up into the pantry to put the jar away. Angie laughed and Peggy turned around with the sandwich hanging out of her mouth. “What?” she started.

Peggy’s face turned nearly purple when she saw what Angie held in her hand. Angie just continued laughing while Peggy fumbled for the vibrator, abandoning her sandwich to the counter. “Fuck,” she muttered.

Angie handed Peggy the item and she threw it quickly in the box, spilling out explanations all the way to her bedroom. “Dottie…her idea of a joke,” Peggy tried for honesty.

“Uh huh, sure,” Angie laughed and grabbed a Coke from the refrigerator.

She popped the tab on the can and watched Peggy fumble through thoughts as she re-entered the room. “Honestly,” Peggy wailed, “Dottie is not quite as innocent as she appears.”

“Oh that much I know to be true,” Angie laughed, “So how ‘bout we get right to it. Why did you feel the need to correct my ‘misapprehension’?” Angie made air quotes.

Peggy sat herself down on a barstool and curled up. She picked up her sandwich and stuffed a large bite in her mouth. She chewed awkwardly, licking peanut butter off the roof of her mouth. “Well,” she started after she swallowed, “I don’t like people believing things about me that just aren’t true. Would you like something to eat? I’m such a terrible host.”

Angie waved her hand dismissively, “I’m fine. So you had to call me to tell me right then? It couldn’t wait?” Angie was fishing.

Peggy’s eyes narrowed, she could play this game too. “Oh it could’ve absolutely waited. But then I thought to myself, why on earth would Dottie make such a commotion immediately after having lunch with you just to inform me that you had such strongly held beliefs about me?”

“Strongly held beliefs?” Angie parroted, “Okay, you were simply correcting a misconception. I can understand that. But then why was it so important to quickly remind me that you aren’t even a little bit interested in me?”

Peggy flushed, “I didn’t want there to be any further misconceptions. We're friends. This sort of thing often ruins friendships,” she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Mmm,” Angie walked around the bar to stand next to Peggy, “And why did you think I might get the wrong idea?” she stood close enough to Peggy that they were almost touching. 

Any idle movement by either of them would have resulted in a brushing of skin. Peggy set her expression at blank and took the last bite of her sandwich. She chewed and swallowed then picked up her glass and took a long drink. She would not be the first to break in this little power play. She had the self-control of a saint and God be damned if Angie Martinelli would break her. Peggy turned her face toward Angie, running her finger along the side of her lip. She grinned when Angie’s gaze involuntarily jerked to the movement. Peggy smiled and got up from her seat, passing impossibly close to Angie. She threw away her napkin and took her drink to her couch where she crossed her legs, draped her arms across the back of the couch and tossed a seductive gaze at Angie. Angie’s eyes narrowed at the recognition of the game.

“There are any number of signs that could’ve easily been read wrong,” Peggy finally said with a grin.

“You really want to play this game with me?” Angie threatened, leaning back against the bar.

Peggy put a hand over her heart and played innocent, “What game?”

“You are begging for a world of hurt, English,” Angie pushed off from the counter.

Peggy finally noticed Angie’s attire when she bent over the bar, lifting her right leg to fiddle with the music. Angie’s jeans looked like they had been painted onto her skin. Her shoes were still on her feet, Peggy noticed they were stiletto boots. Angie lowered her leg and turned back to Peggy. A thrumming upright bass line slid through the speakers. Peggy cleared her throat and purposely dragged her gaze along Angie’s body, her mouth slightly open, tongue playing along a tooth. Muscles low in Angie’s belly tightened and her breath caught. She schooled her expression to hide it but the dark smile that spread across Peggy’s lips let her know she had failed.

Angie put a slight swing in her hips as she slowly approached Peggy. As Angie drew near, she noticed that the brown in Peggy’s eyes were nearly invisible and she smirked. She put her foot up on the arm of the chair and bent over to unzip her boot. From the corner of her eye, Angie saw Peggy struggling not to stare down Angie’s loose shirt. She placed the shoe on the ground next to the couch then ran her hands down her other leg and unzipped the other boot. Peggy was breathing faster, shallow. She worked hard to steady the breathing as all her muscles coiled. Peggy watched Angie place the other boot next to the first and return to upright in front of her. Peggy was losing and she was not sure whether this was something she even wanted to win anymore. The urge to reach out and touch Angie grew to near impossible to curb. A smile slid into place on Angie’s face, smugness. That snapped Peggy back. Her competitive streak activated involuntarily.

Angie stood between Peggy and the coffee table. Peggy knew she was at a disadvantage, dressed as she was and sitting. She unwrapped her legs and swung them around Angie’s body. Suddenly, in a blur of leg, Angie found herself caught between Peggy’s strong looking thighs. “Christ,” she muttered.

Peggy determined the only way to regain the upper hand was to play to her strengths, literally. She slid up in front of Angie, careful, very careful not to touch her. When she drew face to face, she let her gaze trail along the line of Angie’s jaw. Peggy bit her lower lip as she looked into Angie’s nearly black eyes. Angie kept her eyes on Peggy’s lips, a barely audible sigh escaping. Peggy reached around Angie’s waist and lifted her. She swung around, dropping Angie on the couch. Angie was barely breathing as Peggy put her legs around Angie’s and settled on top of her. “Fuck, English, I don’t even care anymore,” Angie breathed and pulled Peggy down to her.

Angie pressed her mouth against Peggy’s. Peggy sighed into the kiss lowering herself as close to Angie as she could. Angie moaned softly and opened her mouth to Peggy’s exploring tongue, their tongues met and twisted around each other eliciting a small moan from Peggy. Peggy used her arms to keep her full weight off Angie, afraid of crushing her. Angie’s hands roamed along Peggy’s curves, eventually settling on her ass, pulling her closer. Peggy broke free from the kiss from her need to breathe and frustrated at her inability to touch Angie’s body. She panted as she rose to her feet and blinked to refocus her eyes. Angie collapsed back against the couch and breathed heavily. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Peggy opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door. They both startled.

Peggy wiped at her face, smoothed her hair and adjusted her shirt before going to the door. Angie sat up on the couch and did much the same. Peggy looked back at Angie with her hand on the doorknob. Angie nodded and Peggy opened the door. “Dottie.”

Dottie groaned and shook her head. Peggy moved to the side to let Dottie enter. “I swear this dean is going to kill me,” Dottie started and looked up toward the couch.

Angie tried looking innocent but her limbs still were not fully co-operating. Dottie smiled and looked back at Peggy who grinned back awkwardly. “It’s about fucking time,” Dottie laughed, “I’ll talk to you guys later. Don’t be too loud. The walls are thin,” she winked at Angie.

Dottie walked back to the door and hip checked Peggy. “I want details in the morning.”

“You'll get nothing in the morning,” Peggy shook her head and pushed Dottie out of her apartment.

She turned her attention back to Angie as she locked the door behind her. Peggy walked back to the couch, took Angie by the hand and walked her back to her bedroom. Angie’s body shuddered as Peggy pushed her back onto the bed and smiled down at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured better safe than sorry on the rating. It may not be quite so graphic enough for an Explicit upgrade but it's certainly a little beyond simply Mature in this chapter.

“Miss Carter? Miss Carter,” Edwin jogged up behind Peggy in the hallway of the Humanities building.

Peggy turned to him and smiled, “Ah, hello, Mr. Jarvis. How are you today?”

He smiled and shrugged, “Well, thank you. My wife has asked me to invite you and Miss Martinelli to our home for dinner next weekend to celebrate the semester end.”

“Oh thank you,” she smiled, “We finally get to meet the mythological creature that is your wife?” she elbowed Edwin good naturedly.

His lips shifted into a hesitant smile and he rolled his eyes, “Yes, Miss Carter, my wife is real.”

Peggy laughed lightly, “I have to check with Angie about her schedule but we’d be delighted to join you. I’ll text you later this afternoon to let you know?”

“I’m not the most proficient texter, Miss Carter,” Edwin apologized.

“Yes,” Peggy sighed, “I know.”

Peggy walked with Edwin to his office, talking idly about their students and upcoming finals. Peggy leaned against the door frame of his office. She crossed one leg over the other and groaned, “This next class is by far my least favourite. Think I can get away with skipping it?”

“You’ve made it this far, Miss Carter, I’m sure you can last through the last three class meetings,” he replied as he sat his bag down on his desk and pulled books out.

Peggy sighed, “Yes, father.”

Edwin grimaced. Throughout the course of the semester, Peggy had taken to calling Edwin ‘father’ mostly because it annoyed him but also partly because he scolded her like a father would. Their friendship was awkward at first, she mused to herself, he the picture of uptight British reserve, her less so. Still she considered him one of her closest friends. “I can’t wait to meet Anna,” she said as she shoved away from the door.

“Oh, returning to that,” he started and Peggy’s eyes narrowed, “Howard will be there. I believe he is bringing Dottie.”

“So long as you remind him to not make lewd comments about Angie and I, we will be fine,” Peggy sighed.

She was reluctant to admit it, but Howard had started to grow on her. He often behaved like a child but she was starting to see him like a little brother. He and Dottie had double dated with Peggy and Angie on several occasions throughout the semester—much to Angie’s dismay—he was harmless, as arrogant and rich, near geniuses who knew it went. Peggy also had the sneaking suspicion that Howard felt more strongly about Dottie than she did about him. She kept meaning to talk to Dottie about it but, well, as awkward conversations went, this fell high on the list for Peggy.

“Of course,” Edwin was responding, “If he misbehaves Anna and I shall assign him a time-out.”

Peggy laughed, he really did act like a father. “All right, I’ll text you later. Off to mold young minds.”

“Good afternoon, Miss Carter,” he nodded at her and thumbed through a book.

Peggy pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and opened a text to Angie:

Edwin asked us to his for dinner next weekend. You available?

Peggy walked to her classroom and sighed as she entered. It was an introductory class which Peggy had usually enjoyed in the past, but this group of children was raucous and disinterested in the topics. She only hoped that some of what she taught them would stick with them in their lives. She somehow doubted it though. On the first day, the class was full, by the middle of the semester most of the students decided showing up was no longer important and now that the final loomed in the very near future, the students were trickling back in. She involuntarily rolled her eyes. Peggy’s phone buzzed. She cursed and clicked it to silent then looked at the message:

I GOT A PART! Yeah, next weekend is fine. I GOT A PART!!! Call me when you get out of class.

Peggy smiled and put her phone away. Then, looking at the class, she shook her head and thought to herself about creating a participation score for next semester. Peggy lectured to a crowd of disinterested children.

Mercifully, class ended and Peggy walked to her office. She pulled her phone out and dialed Angie. “Hello gorgeous,” Angie smiled.

Peggy sighed deeply into the phone. “That bad, eh?” Angie continued.

“That class is just a waste of everyone’s time. I’m going to make the final a beast just to be mean,” Peggy replied, “I’m making attendance mandatory next year. If I have to write a damn lesson plan, I’ll be damned if I give it to any empty room all year until the last week before the final. I think I need a drink…or three.”

Angie laughed, “One more class, you can make it. My office hours are almost over. I’ll make dinner. Any preference?”

Peggy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, “No. Whatever you want is fine,” Peggy sank into her office chair.

“Okay, I’ll see you before you know it.”

“Bye my darling,” Peggy smiled into the phone.

Angie made a kiss noise and hung up the phone. Peggy shook her head and stared to put her phone away. “FUCK!” she shouted.

Students stopped in the corridor outside her office to stare at her. Peggy blushed. She opened her texts:

Congratulations, I’m a terrible girlfriend. Tell me all about it tonight?

Three dots popped up on the screen:

Of course. Now eat lunch and get set for class.

Peggy smiled, she was doing that a lot lately. She turned in her chair and pulled her lunch out of the mini refrigerator behind her desk. She got a book out of her bag and propped her legs up on the desk as she took a huge bite out of her sandwich. Peggy made notes on her notepad as she ate. After stuffing the last bite in her mouth, she wadded the paper towel and plastic bag and tossed them in the trash bin. She finished her coke and apple slices. She checked her phone periodically. The hours between classes passed slowly. Eventually it was finally time to head out.

Peggy switched off her phone, stuffed it and a book back in her bag and locked up her office. This class went much better and Peggy perked back up. She left directly after class ended for her apartment. She put her key in the door and walked in to the welcome smells of an Italian meal. She smiled and dropped her bag in the entryway. She locked the door behind her, kicked off her shoes and went to the kitchen. Angie stood over the stove, stirring a pink sauce with a wooden spoon. 

“Hey babe, try this,” she blew on the spoon and handed it toward Peggy. 

Peggy tasted the sauce and smiled. “Mmm. Vodka sauce?”

Angie nodded then motioned to the counter at the filled shot glass. Peggy laughed, “God, I adore you.”

“I know,” Angie winked and returned to her sauce.

Peggy downed the shot and grimaced. She refilled the glass and handed it to Angie who took it with less of a grimace. Peggy raised an eyebrow. “I already had one…or two,” Angie replied.

Peggy refilled the glass and took a second shot then unbuttoned her shirt, “How long until food’s ready?” she asked from the bedroom.

“You got time for a shower,” Angie called over the sound of water pouring down the sink.

Peggy smiled and went to shower. When she returned to the kitchen, Angie was pulling garlic bread out of the oven. “Do you need help, my darling?” Peggy asked as she wrapped her arms around Angie’s waist.

“You can set the table and grab me a big bowl for this pasta,” Angie replied. 

Peggy pulled the assorted dishes and laid them out accordingly. They sat down at the table and ate in a silence interrupted by Peggy making yummy noises. Angie loved cooking for Peggy for that reason alone. Peggy finished chewing a bite and spoke, “Oh yeah! Tell me about this role!”

Angie’s face flushed, “It’s uh nothing big. It’s at a theater in Manhattan. Not on Broadway though. It’s a new play. Rehearsals start after finals. They plan on opening the play around February.”

“That’s amazing Angie. What part did you get? Have you told your parents yet?” Peggy beamed at Angie.

“It’s one of the leads and no I haven’t told my parents yet. It’s…well it’s not really their cup of tea.”

Peggy scrunched her eyebrows, “Well, I’m sure they’d still want to know that their immensely talented daughter got a leading role in a new play.”

Angie shrugged and finished eating her dinner. She took her plate and utensils to the sink. Peggy watched her from the table as she finished eating. Angie poured herself another shot and downed it. Angie walked to the couch and turned on the television. Peggy finished and cleaned up the kitchen before joining Angie on the couch. Peggy wrapped herself around Angie who turned and smiled at her. “What’s wrong? You were so excited earlier.”

Angie sighed. “I didn’t think I’d get the part so I didn’t think about the repercussions of it. I’d just got off the phone with the director when you texted me. I’ve thought about it since then. My family’s gonna hate it,” Angie dropped her head onto Peggy’s shoulder.

Peggy kissed the top of Angie’s head. “I’m sure they’ll be proud of you, sweetie. What’s the play about?”

Angie sighed, “It’s about four people coming out and the responses of their friends and families.”

“Ah,” Peggy replied.

“I didn’t think I’d actually get a part so…”

“Now you’re worried about how your family will respond. Are they all like that Bobby fellow?” Peggy ran her fingers through Angie’s hair, resting her chin on top of the other woman’s head.

“No, they aren’t that open about their distaste but…well there’s a reason you still haven’t met them.”

“Well, you don’t have to face any of this alone,” Peggy squeezed Angie’s shoulders and traced circles on her back.

Angie sighed and sank deeper into Peggy’s arms, “Thanks, English.”

“Now, stop moping! Let’s celebrate!” Peggy gently pulled free from Angie and returned to the kitchen, pulled down two wine glasses and uncorked an already opened bottle and filled the glasses. She took both back to the couch and sat down next to Angie, offering her one, “A toast!” Peggy grinned, “To my beautiful, talented lover,” Peggy waggled her eyebrows.

Angie giggled and shook her head, “Thank you.”

They clinked their glasses and took a sip then sat them down on the table. Peggy leaned forward and kissed Angie softly on the lips. Angie smiled into the kiss and laced her fingers through Peggy’s hair. Peggy gently pushed Angie onto her back on the couch and slid on top of her. The kiss grew in intensity. Angie opened her mouth to Peggy and their tongues met. Peggy took Angie’s tongue and sucked on it. Angie moaned lightly. Peggy slipped her hand under Angie’s shirt, her fingers played over Angie’s stomach. She giggled when it tickled and pulled back, breathless. Angie held Peggy’s face in her hands. They smiled at one another. “I’m so proud of you, Angie,” Peggy said, eyes soft with love.

“How’d I get so lucky?” Angie asked and pulled Peggy’s face back down to her own and kissed down Peggy’s neck. 

Peggy bit her lip as Angie ran her tongue along Peggy’s collarbone, Angie’s fingers played along the line of the waist band of Peggy’s pants. Peggy’s breath caught and she shivered. Angie pushed Peggy’s baggy t-shirt over her head. Peggy sat up to take off the clothing and pull at Angie’s shirt. Angie leaned up on her elbows so the fabric could be untucked. She sat back, watching Peggy’s muscles as she unbuttoned Angie’s shirt. Angie cupped Peggy’s breasts before Peggy could get Angie’s shirt off. Angie raised her mouth to Peggy’s chest. “Oh Christ,” Peggy moaned when Angie took her nipple into her mouth.

She bit down lightly, eliciting another moan from Peggy. Warmth spread throughout both their bodies. Peggy finished the last buttons of Angie’s shirt and shoved it away from her chest, revealing Angie’s thin lacy bra. She unclasped it and fell on Angie’s smaller breasts. Angie grasped frantically at Peggy’s body and pulled her until there was no space between them. Angie’s breathing sped. She arched her back under Peggy’s skilled tongue. Angie’s hands clumsily reached for Peggy’s shorts. She pushed her hand under the material to touch Peggy’s skin. She was wet and it pulled a gasp from Peggy’s throat. Angie rubbed broad circles over Peggy’s clit. “Fuck,” Peggy breathed against Angie’s ear.

She had involuntarily collapsed against Angie’s body. The muscles in her stomach constricted as the orgasm built. Peggy pressed her lips against Angie’s and moaned. “Don’t stop,” she encouraged.

Angie’s lips quirked in a smile. She increased the speed of her fingers while decreasing the size of the circles she traced. Peggy’s hips ground against Angie. Peggy held herself up on her elbows over Angie. She bit her lip, “Almost there,” she sighed before her breath caught again.

Peggy breathed fast, her toes curled beneath her and her muscles spasmed as a moan dropped her against Angie’s body. Angie stilled her hand and let Peggy breathe into her neck. Angie raised an eyebrow and slipped a finger inside Peggy. Peggy adjusted on top of Angie, “You devil.”

Angie smiled and slipped another finger inside Peggy who squirmed as Angie pressed. Angie slipped her thumb over Peggy’s clit. Peggy rocked her hips over Angie. Angie mirrored the motion with her fingers inside Peggy. Her breathing came faster. It was easier to get the second orgasm. It came quickly. Peggy arched back. Angie kissed along her neck and took her breasts into her free hand and her mouth. Peggy shuddered as Angie flicked her nipple with her tongue. Peggy came in a thrust and a moan. She put her hand on Angie’s still down between her legs. She pulled the hand out and held it to Angie’s side.

This time, Angie’s breath caught. Peggy let the wrist go and unbuttoned Angie’s pants. She pulled the pants and underwear off in one motion. Peggy looked down at Angie’s naked body with a hunger that made Angie’s heart skip a beat. Peggy held Angie’s face and kissed her on the lips before proceeding down Angie’s body. Peggy licked a line down Angie’s stomach. Angie watched Peggy’s face, as she positioned herself between Angie’s legs. Peggy kissed first, Angie’s thighs. She licked up the line where her leg and hip came together. Angie closed her eyes and raised her hips to Peggy’s mouth. Peggy’s hands played at Angie’s breasts. Peggy breathed over Angie’s neatly trimmed hair. Angie shuddered, “Please, Peg, please.”

Peggy smiled and placed a kiss on Angie’s labia. Her tongue darted out in playful circles. Angie gasped and clawed at the couch. Peggy looked up Angie’s body. Angie stared at her expectantly. Peggy took Angie’s clit in her mouth and sucked. Angie’s body bucked against Peggy, a groan tore from her throat and Angie’s hand went involuntarily to Peggy’s head. Peggy worked at Angie, sucking and licking and kissing until the orgasm rocked through Angie’s body and she pushed Peggy’s head away from her pulsing muscles. Peggy turned her face and placed another kiss on Angie’s thigh. Peggy wiped her chin and grinned up at Angie. “You take far too much pride in this,” Angie sighed and pulled Peggy down on top of her.

“I enjoy the results of a job well done,” Peggy winked.

“Well, it goes without saying but well done,” Angie grinned and kissed behind Peggy’s ear causing goose pimples to erupt on Peggy’s arms.

Peggy shivered and Angie laughed. Angie shifted on the couch so Peggy could turn on her side and slide behind Angie. Suddenly Peggy popped up just as sleep was rolling over Angie. “Fuck!”

Angie jerked awake at the proclamation, “What? What’s wrong?”

“I forgot to text Edwin about dinner next week,” Peggy replied and climbed over Angie to grab her phone. She stayed leaning over Angie’s body while she sent the text and put the phone back on the table. “All good?” Angie asked, giggling.

“Yup,” Peggy replied and kissed Angie on the cheek as she fell back into place behind her.  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sap. Sorry y'all. It can't be helped.

“Angie, darling, if you don’t hurry we’re going to be quite late,” Peggy groaned from Angie’s living room.

“Geez, Peg, cool your jets, I’m almost done. Besides, you can’t hurry perfection,” she leaned out her bedroom door and winked at Peggy, barely able to keep a straight face.

Peggy shook her head and laughed as she sat down on the couch. She crossed her black denim clad legs and leaned back. Angie hummed in the bathroom as she applied the finishing touches of her mascara. She blinked onto a piece of folded toilet paper to catch the excess then ran her finger along the edge of her bottom lip, cleaning up the barely darker than her natural color line. Angie preferred to go with a dramatic eye to pull out the blue and a pale lipstick while Peggy chose the other path. More and more though, at the end of their days, Angie ended up with Peggy’s red smeared across her face. She was starting to like the colour against her skin and briefly debated going a shade darker.

Angie made a blech face into the mirror and waved the thoughts away. She ran her hands through her straightened hair one last time before slipping on her pencil heeled boots. She turned the light off and returned to the living room. Peggy sat up at her entrance. She raised an eyebrow suggestively, “You’re making me want to skip dinner and head straight for dessert, Miss Martinelli.”

Angie snort laughed and Peggy followed suit almost as soon as the words left her mouth, “That one failed, English, but nice try.”

Angie pulled her black peacoat over her pale yellow sweater and buttoned it down over her own dark denim jeans. Peggy stood and her coat fell open revealing her bright orange sweater that made the gold sunbursts around her irises sparkle. In the heels, Angie was a few inches taller than Peggy. The height difference made her feel powerful. Peggy raised her kitten heeled foot behind her and commented, “Maybe I should change shoes.”

“Don’t you dare!” Angie demanded, “I’m never taller than you. Leave me this small joy,” she whined melodramatically.

“Yes ma’am,” Peggy replied and led them out of the room.

Angie flicked off her light and locked her door. Peggy instinctively walked next door to triple check her own apartment. “Dottie already out with Howard?” Angie asked.

Peggy nodded and looped her arm around Angie’s waist and they walked down stairs. Miss Fry was still at the front desk and they waved to her which earned them a raised eyebrow at their linked arms. “Be careful ladies,” she called after them.

The air outside was chilly making their breaths come out in white bursts in their face. It was still unseasonably warm for New York in December but that did not mean that it was warm. Peggy snuggled closer to Angie who grinned happily as they walked to the subway. There was something magical about the subway to Peggy. She smiled at the robotic way everyone filed in and out and switched trains and moved quietly through the city. 

On her first visit to New York years ago when she first graduated high school she had ridden the subway for hours just watching the people come and go. For a brief moment, she wondered if there was anything so special as riding the subway underneath a city of dreams. Angie pulled on Peggy’s arm as they neared their stop to change buses. Peggy snapped back to reality and tightened her grip on the pole in front of her, planting her feet slightly apart as the train drew to a stop. They crossed over the platform and raced onto the next train just as the doors were closing.

The cold was a shock when they returned to the surface. They again huddled close together as they walked the four blocks to the Jarvis’ brownstone. Angie leaned in to Peggy and whispered as they stopped on the top step, “You’re sure they’re both just teachers? This is fancy.”  
Peggy shrugged, “I thought so,” she knocked on the door.

A shadow passed across the stained glass in the door before Edwin opened it. “Miss Carter, Miss Martinelli,” he smiled down at them.  
No matter how high the heels, Angie would never be as tall as Edwin, unless of course she walked around on stilts. Peggy extended her hand to shake as she came through the door. Angie did the same. They took their coats off in the doorway while Edwin closed the door. Angie whistled, “Damn, Mr. Fancy, nice digs.”

Edwin blushed and looked down as he took their coats from them, “It’s my wife’s family's.”

“And where is Anna?” Peggy asked.

“In the kitchen, please,” he motioned them to follow him. 

The living room was large with hardwood floors and expensive looking rugs and furniture. A fire popped and crackled in the fireplace. Angie took it all in with raised eyebrows. She whispered to Peggy, “A place like this’d sell for millions.”

Peggy playfully slapped Angie’s arm and shushed her. “Who was it, sweetheart? Howard or Miss Carter?”

“Miss Carter, Miss Martinelli, I’d like you to meet my wife Anna,” Edwin smiled between the three women.

Anna was easily the shortest woman in the room by many inches. Her skin was a dark olive which made her grey eyes stand out in stark contrast between her skin and jet black hair. “An absolute pleasure,” Peggy stepped forward, “Please call me Peggy. I’ve been trying to convince Edwin to stop calling me Miss Carter but he just won’t listen.”

Anna smiled broadly and it lit her whole person, “That won’t be a problem, Peggy, I’m not as stuck on decorum as my husband,” she winked at Edwin and offered her hand to Angie.

“Angie,” she smiled and shook the woman’s hand enthusiastically, “The food smells amazing Mrs. Jarvis.”

Anna laughed, “Please don’t tell me you’re like Edwin, call me Anna.”

“Yes ma’am,” Angie mock saluted and leaned to Edwin, whispering, “I like your wife.”

Edwin leaned down to Angie and whispered back, “Yes, I quite fancy her myself.”

“Wine ladies?” Anna asked, holding up a bottle.

They happily took glasses of the red liquid and took the time before Howard and Dottie arrived to get to know Anna better. They discovered that she teaches Comparative Religions courses at NYU and introductory Hebrew classes. She explained that she was first generation American that her parents had fled Israel to escape the political unrest of the Middle East. As she and Jarvis recounted their meeting, Angie ran her thumb over Peggy’s hand in hers. It was so sweet, Angie feared she would develop a cavity. “And how long have you been together?” Peggy asked.

“Ten years?” Edwin asked and Anna nodded.

Angie smiled and hoped she could still look at someone the way they looked at each other after ten years. She looked at Peggy’s profile and sighed wistfully. Before the conversation could continue, there was a knock at the door. Edwin jumped up. Anna slumped slightly and started to roll her eyes then blushed. Peggy guffawed. Howard and Dottie walked into the living room. He looked around at all three ladies doubled over in laughter. “What’s so funny?” he asked, never one to enjoy being left out of a joke.

“Nothing, Howard,” Anna sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes, “How are you? Hello Dottie.”

Dottie smiled and waved at Anna then leaned back behind Howard to send a wink at Angie and Peggy. “I’m good!” Howard replied jovially, “I brought some wine,” he waved the bottle.

“Thank you,” Anna got up and kissed Howard on both his cheeks and hugged Dottie before disappearing into the kitchen.  
Howard and Dottie sat on the loveseat across from the couch. “Hi there ladies, how’s it going?” Howard asked.

“Good,” Angie replied, “Busy but good.”

Peggy smiled lazily and played with Angie’s hand in her own.

Dottie leaned forward, “How’s rehearsals? They started yesterday didn’t they?”

“Yeah,” Angie said, suddenly growing nervous, “It’s gonna be intense. I can already tell. The director is a little kooky. He wants to do the whole thing in 1940s attire which makes no sense whatsoever. Hopefully the real powers that be will talk him outta that.”

“When’s it start?” Howard crossed his legs and rubbed Dottie’s back, “We gotta make sure to get front row seats, right Pegs?”

Peggy smiled, he truly was like a little brother, “Obviously.”

They chatted idly for several minutes until Edwin returned to the living room, “Dinner is ready,” he ushered them back into the kitchen.

The spread before them made Angie’s jaw drop. They piled plates with an array of Mediterranean food like Shwarma, Baba Ganoush and pita bread. “I figured I’d go a bit more traditional than I normally would tonight. I hope you don’t mind. There’s Baklava for dessert,” Anna explained half apologetically.

“Are you kiddin’?” Angie exclaimed as she spooned a heap of hummus on her plate.

They all laughed and sat down to the feast. By the time they finished, a near comatose silence had fallen over the room. Dottie was the first to break it, “That was so amazing.”

Angie eyed the last two bites of Baklava on her plate and tried to find the space and willpower to not let it go to waste. Peggy saw the dilemma and “helped” Angie out by scooping the last of the dessert onto her spoon and eating it happily. “Hey!” Angie whined.

Peggy raised her eyebrow at Angie, “Ok fine, I didn’t have room for it,” Angie conceded.

“I know you, my darling, and I always have room for dessert,” Peggy sighed contentedly.

“You outdid yourself this time, Anna,” Howard sighed.

Anna smiled, “Edwin did the dessert actually, but thank you.”

“Mr. Fancy, a man of many secret skills,” Angie commented.

Edwin blushed, “It’s quite easy.”

“And modest too,” Howard winked at Angie.

“Yup, the humblest of humbles that ever humbled,” Angie replied with closed eyes.

Anna rose and collected her plate and Edwin’s. Peggy and Dottie pushed up at the same time to help. Anna started to protest but Dottie waved it away. Angie and Howard continued teasing Edwin as Dottie, Anna and Peggy gladly left the room. Edwin was slowly reducing to a stuttering mess at being ganged up on. Dottie sat the dishes in the sink and turned on the water to rinse and place them in the dishwasher. Anna and Peggy started putting away the food. Anna dipped some of everything into containers for Howard to take with him. She offered some for Peggy and Angie which Peggy graciously declined. The three of them worked in comfortable, friendly silence interrupted by outbursts of laughter from the dining room.

Edwin burst through the door, red as a tomato, followed by a trail of choking laughter. “Your significant others are a nightmare. Never leave me alone with them again!” he croaked at Peggy and Dottie.

Anna held out her arms and beckoned Edwin to her. He crouched low to accept the hug. “Were they just terrible to you, my dear?” she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“Yes. Yes they were,” he whined.

Peggy and Dottie slowly turned to stare at one another wide eyed and fighting laughter. Their willpower lost out and they doubled over in laughter. “Et tu, Brute?” he shook his head at them, causing them to laugh all the louder.

In the other room, Howard and Angie sat up, eyed each other and bolted for the kitchen. “What’d we miss?” Angie panted, her head stuck through the door underneath Howard’s like a picture from a Three Stooges film.

Edwin pulled free of Anna’s grasp. They both shook their head and laughed at the two children poking their heads into the kitchen. Angie and Howard straightened and joined their partners in the kitchen, wrapping their arms around their respective mates. Peggy sighed. She had not expected to find such good friends her first year in New York, but standing there in the kitchen, she could not help but feel exceptionally grateful. She ran her hands along Angie’s forearms that were wrapped around Peggy’s waist and sighed, “We should probably get going.”

Angie kissed Peggy’s cheek and pulled back from her, “I’ll call a cab. Subway down here’s probably done for the night.”

Angie removed herself to the foyer and her coat. She clicked on the screen to see a missed call and voicemail. She dialed the cab first before checking the message. Her mother had called. Angie’s face dropped as she listened to the voicemail. Her mother was yelling in Italian, Angie sighed. She carefully wiped away the tears pooling in her eyes, careful not to mess up her mascara. She returned the phone to her pocket and straightened up, going back to the kitchen. “I told ‘em to make it a big enough cab for four. That okay Howard?” she asked as she re-entered.

“You’re a pal,” he winked.

Peggy narrowed her eyes at Angie. She knew something had happened but did not want to press Angie in company. Angie stared off out the window of the kitchen to the street while Howard and Edwin prattled away. Peggy ran her hand in circles across Angie’s lower back. Angie appreciated the touch and tried to relax into it. Thankfully, the cab arrived soon. Howard was the first dropped off. Dottie rode with them back to Griffith building. Angie stared out the window. “You okay, Ang?” Dottie asked.

Angie nodded absently. Peggy changed the subject to Angie’s delight. “Dottie, are you quite aware that Howard seems to have fallen quite hard for you?”

Dottie groaned and sank against the seat, “Yes. I told him I wasn’t into something serious,” she snorted, “I actually think that’s what did it. Most men only love what they can’t have. He likes to pretend that he’s some gallivanting heartbreaker when really he really just wants to settle down.”

Peggy barreled ahead, “What are you going to do about that? As much as I hate to admit it, he has grown on me like an annoying little brother.”

“I don’t know,” Dottie sighed, “I was completely clear about my expectations. I guess I need to have another conversation. I do enjoy spending time with him but,” Dottie worried at her lower lip, “I see how Anna and Edwin are and you and Angie and I want that. Howard doesn’t do that for me.”

Peggy reached over and placed her hand on Dottie’s knee. Dottie wiped a tear that slid down her cheek, “I don’t wanna hurt him either, Peg. Stupid boy,” she sighed again.

The cab arrived at their building and the three of them piled out and paid the cab driver. Angie climbed the stairs ahead of them. Dottie patted Peggy’s back and whispered, “Go on. I’m fine. Your girlfriend needs you.”

Peggy smiled and climbed the stairs quickly catching up to Angie. She slipped her arm around Angie’s waist. Angie smiled distantly. Angie stopped in front of her door and pulled out her key. Peggy stood awkwardly behind her. Angie opened the door and stopped in the doorway. “I think I need to be alone tonight, Peg.”

Peggy looked up at Angie’s profile turned toward her. She watched a tear slip down her cheek. “You sure my darling?” she asked with a hand on Angie’s shoulder.

Angie nodded a little too quickly and slipped in her apartment, closing the door on Peggy. Dottie came down the hall while Peggy was still staring at the closed door. She put her hand on Peggy’s shoulder. “She’ll tell ya tomorrow. Let her have tonight to wallow in whatever this is and if she doesn’t talk to you tomorrow, then you can push.”

Peggy nodded and walked to her door. “Thanks Dottie,” she said as Dottie put her key in her door.

“See ya bright and early,” Dottie replied and disappeared.

Peggy sighed and locked the door behind her. She poured herself a glass of water, turned on the lamp next to her couch and sat in quiet. It was not long before Peggy heard Angie crying through the wall. She was certain she felt her heart breaking in her chest. Peggy turned around and put her hand on her wall and whispered, “I love you.”

She fell asleep on the couch that night. She woke up as the sun shoved rays through her blinds. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and sighed. She went to the bathroom and removed last night’s make-up. Her face fresh, she pulled a brush through her hair, grimacing as it caught on tangles then pulled it back in a ponytail at the back of her head. She brushed her teeth and slipped on her running clothes. She pulled a fleece sweater over her tank top and put her earphones in then placed her phone and keys in the pocket of the sweater.

Peggy looked at the time on her phone then checked the lock on her door before tiptoeing to Dottie’s door. She knocked lightly. Dottie yelled, “Coming, coming.”  
Dottie emerged with a smile painted across her face. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun at the back of her head. She was also wearing a fleece sweater, hers grey—which made her blue eyes seem duller—to Peggy’s green. “You ready?” Dottie beamed.

Peggy nodded and they jogged down the hallway. A work-out and chat with Dottie had been just what the doctor ordered for Peggy. They spent almost as much time laughing at each other’s terrible student stories as they did exercising. Nearly two hours later and they parted ways again at their doors. “Don’t forget to talk to Howard,” Peggy said.

“Good luck with Angie,” Dottie whispered loudly back.

Peggy entered her apartment and was greeted by Angie extending a coffee to her. Peggy jumped. “Sorry,” Angie apologized.

Peggy kissed Angie lightly on the lips as she took her coffee, “I just didn’t expect you to be up yet.”

Angie laughed ruefully, “I never really slept last night.”

Peggy curled up on the barstool and sipped on her coffee. “What happened?” she asked.

Angie sighed and poured a cup for herself. She was stirring creamer into the cup when she answered, “My parents found out about the play from Bobby of all people.”

“How the hell did he find out about it?” Peggy put her coffee down.

Angie shrugged and sipped. 

“That little piece of shite, has he been stalking you?” Peggy continued, “I will murder him.”

Angie shook her head. “I was gonna tell them over Christmas when I told them about you. Bobby beat me to it on both counts.”

Tears pooled anew in Angie’s eyes and Peggy was on her feet, reaching for Angie before either of them knew what was happening. Angie folded into Peggy’s arms and sighed forcefully against her chest. Angie scrunched her nose and pulled away from Peggy. “You need a shower,” she said matter-of-factly.

Peggy gasped and clutched at her chest. That earned a smile and Peggy’s heart leapt. Peggy blew a kiss at Angie and excused herself to shower and change. When she got out, she braided her hair and tossed it over her shoulder. Angie left her a note:

Had to hit rehearsal. Didn’t realize how late it was. See you tonight.

Peggy picked up her coffee and took a sip. She looked at her phone on the counter and bit the inside of her cheek. She clicked it open and did a search for Angelo’s Pizzeria. Her finger hovered over the call button as she debated whether Angie would kill her for threatening Bobby. She sat the phone down and drummed her fingers on the counter. She took another drink of coffee and clicked call. The line trilled three times before there was an answer. “Angelo’s Pizzaria, this is Gino. What can I get ya?” the voice was slightly less gruff than Peggy recalled.

“Hello, Gino,” Peggy cleared her throat, “I was wondering if Bobby was available that I might speak with him?”

“Sure thing, English, just a sec,” Peggy was taken aback by the nickname. 

She waved the remark away and chalked it up to a family quirk to nickname people by their accents. Peggy heard another line click as the phone was lifted from the receiver, “Yo, this is Bobby,” the voice said smugly.

Peggy grimaced and ticked her tongue against her teeth, “Hello, Bobby.”

“Hey well don’t you sound sexy,” he flirted.

 _Oh God, he’s flirting,_ she shook her head. She inhaled deeply, she had not thought this far. “I thought you and I might have a discussion about Angela.”

Bobby sighed audibly and Peggy nearly did not hear the click of another line being picked up. She wondered briefly who all was listening in. She shook her head and thought to herself, _the more the merrier._ Peggy continued, “I don’t know what your intention was in telling Angie’s parents about her new role or her love life seeing as though you’ve less than no part in either,” Peggy heard a muffled chuckle over the line.

“You the bitch she’s dating?” he asked, disdain dripping across the line.

Peggy laughed, she could not help herself, “I’m the bitch that will give you a black eye if you bother Angie again. Are we understood?”

“Right, okay,” he replied with an audible eye roll.

Peggy took a moment to calm herself before continuing. Bobby muttered away from the phone. Obviously they had drawn an audience. Peggy did not want to cause trouble for Angie but she would be damned if this little asshole hurt her anymore. “I know you couldn’t care less about how your little antics effect Angie, but I do and if you so much as breathe wrong in her direction you will answer to me.”

This was met with hooting across the line. Peggy smiled, aware that Gino had not hung up the line when he told Bobby to pick up. Peggy knew Gino supported Angie, “Gino, is that you?”

“Yup, English. Couldn’t just throw ya to the wolves, though you seem more’n able to handle yourself,” he laughed.

Bobby cursed at him in Italian. “Would you be so kind as to do me a favour, Gino? Will you inform me if Bobby pulls anymore hurtful stunts? I like to make good on my threats immediately.”

Gino guffawed, “Absolutely, English. I’ll even help.”

Peggy heard the line click then heard Bobby cursing through the background as he stalked away like a child. “Gino?” Peggy asked.

“Yeah, chickie.”

“How angry are Angie’s parents?”

Gino sighed and whispered, “Pretty pissed.”

“Are they there?” Peggy’s heart suddenly started racing.

“Yeah,” he replied.

A tear slipped down Peggy’s cheek and she cleared her throat, “Is there anything I can do to make this better?”

Gino shrugged so loudly she could hear the phone rise and fall with his shoulders. “For whatever it’s worth, I love Angie and I would never do anything to hurt her,” Peggy heard another line click.

“We all do in our own ways,” he replied, “You want a pie honey or were ya just callin’ to rip Bobby’s balls?”

Peggy laughed, the sound surprising her, “Just being a ball buster. Have a lovely afternoon, Gino.”

“You too English,” he replied and hung up the phone.

Peggy clicked end and finished up her coffee. She silently prayed she had not just made things worse for Angie. Peggy refilled her mug, took out her contacts, replaced them with her wide black rimmed glasses and went to sit on the ground between her couch and coffee table. She put the mug down and slid the stack of finals in front of her. She groaned as she saw her red pen lying on the bar. She pulled herself up and grabbed the pen and her phone then returned. She clicked on the television and let it drone in the background while she graded papers. She extended her legs under the coffee table. When Angie came into the living room after having showered and changed after rehearsal, she found Peggy still on the ground, legs outstretched and head back against the couch, snoring lightly. The glasses Peggy only wore when grading papers had slid partway down her nose. Angie stifled a laugh, pulled out her phone and snapped a photo. The camera shutter noise on her phone woke Peggy. She jerked forward, flinging her glasses further down her nose. Angie laughed, unable to hold it back any longer. “Was I asleep?” Peggy asked pushing up her glasses.

Angie nodded. She was still holding the phone in her hands when it started ringing. Her face fell. She sank on the couch behind Peggy, putting her legs on the outsides of Peggy’s shoulders. “Hey papa,” Angie answered.

Peggy tensed, _Shit…what if he was listening in?_ Angie was quiet for a long time. Peggy barely heard baritone mumbling. She pretended not to pay attention. After a while, Angie started “uh huh”s at the phone. Her legs pinched around Peggy’s shoulders. Peggy kept looking at the papers in front of her, pretending to grade. Finally, Angie said, “I love you too, papa. Bye.”

Angie’s hand dropped to her lap. Peggy had no idea how to approach this. She worried at her lip. Angie leaned forward and pushed Peggy’s still damp hair away from her neck so she could place light kisses there. “Someone was busy today,” she said between kisses.

“Yeah, I’ve a lot of papers to grade,” Peggy shrugged.

Angie pinched Peggy’s shoulders then kicked lightly against one arm. “You know exactly what I’m referring to.”

Peggy continued her charade. “I’m sorry, darling, if you’re not referring to grading, I’m quite lost.”

Angie rolled her eyes and trailed her fingers down Peggy’s sides. Peggy leaned back into the cradle of Angie’s legs. “I’m talking about you threatening Bobby.”

Peggy sat up and turned quickly to face Angie. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t stand the idea of that little arse getting away with what he did. It was impulsive and silly.”

Angie placed her hand on Peggy’s cheek and smiled, “It was also one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. My dad was listening in. He said he’ll talk to ma about lightening up on me and that as far as girlfriends go, if I have to have one, he approves. I’m just not allowed to tell ma he said that. Come here.”

Angie pulled Peggy onto the couch beside her. She put her hands over Peggy’s and stared intently at them. Peggy remained quiet. “Nobody’s ever stuck up for me like that.”

Peggy opened her mouth but instead just pushed her glasses up her nose and returned her hand on top of Angie’s. “I know we haven’t said it and maybe it’s too soon but,” Angie cleared her throat and took a deep breath, “I love you, English.”

Peggy smiled and tilted Angie’s head up so she could look in those beautiful blue eyes, “I love you too, Angela Martinelli.”

Angie smiled and Peggy leaned in to kiss Angie softly on the lips. Angie sighed into the kiss and melted into Peggy’s arms as they wrapped around her shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. Hope you enjoy.

The alarm on Angie’s phone played in a slow crescendo. Angie was sprawled across Peggy’s bed, laying diagonally on her stomach. Peggy took up only a small space, curled on her side, arms slung over the edge. Peggy wiped at her eyes and stretched. Her body clock would have woken her up in about half an hour but Angie snored away, mouth open and oblivious. Peggy kicked lightly at Angie’s leg. Angie snorted and rolled onto her side. Peggy sighed and shuffled to the bathroom. When she emerged, Angie’s alarm had stopped but Angie still appeared to be asleep. She shook her head and kneeled on the floor in front of Angie, carefully out of arm’s reach. Peggy had made the mistake a few months ago and sported a red cheek for most of the day. Angie had apologized profusely and placed all blame on her brothers. A safe distance away, Peggy reached to Angie’s shoulder and shook it lightly, “Time to get up, my darling.”

Angie groaned and exhaled forcefully. “I don’t wanna.”

“You have to be at the theater in a couple hours,” Peggy patted Angie’s arm.

“Shit,” Angie groaned again, “Shit!” she shot up and clicked her phone.

“I’ll put on a coffee. Go shower,” Peggy rose from her spot and swatted Angie on the rear end as she groaned all the way to the bathroom.

Peggy started the coffee percolating and returned to her closet to change into her exercise clothes. Angie exited the bathroom fully dressed as Peggy was pulling her fleece over her head. “Ah dammit, I missed a show?” she winked.

Peggy rolled her eyes and Angie floated to the coffee. A mug was sitting out for her along with her creamer, a glass jar of sugar and a spoon. Peggy pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail and returned to the living room with her sneakers and socks. She flopped onto the couch while Angie worked on her coffee. Peggy was pulling on her socks when there was a knock at the door. “I got it, English.”

Peggy nodded and tied her shoes. “Mornin’ Dot,” Angie ushered Dottie in without looking.

Dottie’s eyes were red and puffy. It caught Peggy off guard when she looked up at her. Angie was still behind and still not caffeinated enough to do much beyond breathe. Dottie sighed under the scrutiny of Peggy’s raised eyebrows. “I broke things off with Howard last night,” she explained.

Peggy smiled sadly and patted the cushion next to her. Angie took up her coffee and followed. She sat her drink on the table so that Dottie was framed by both of them. “What happened?” Peggy asked.

“He told me he loved me. I should’ve stopped this ages ago…but the sex,” Dottie sighed, “I told him I didn’t feel the same. We argued, it was messy. Needless to say, he’s a bit upset.”

Angie put her arm around Dottie’s shoulder and Peggy placed a hand on her knee. “Oh my dear, I’m so sorry,” Peggy responded.

“He can’t be mad at ya for bein’ honest, Dot. I mean he can but not for long. You did both of ya a favour,” Angie assured her friend.

Dottie inhaled deeply, “That’s what I said. I told him he deserved to find a girl that could love him but that it just wasn’t me. Maybe I shouldn’t go to your opening tonight, Angie. I don’t want to be a distraction.”

“Well that’s just nonsense. I want ya there. God knows I need friendly faces out there. Apparently my family decided to get tickets…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Peggy jerked forward.

Angie waved it off and rolled her eyes, “Point is, if you feel like you need to not go for you, then fine, I understand. You’re more my friend than Howard and quite frankly if I had to pick I’d rather you were there.”

This earned Angie a smile so she squeezed Dottie’s shoulder. “Ugh!” Dottie groaned, “I need to run. I’ll be there tonight Angie. You’re gonna be great. Break a leg,” Dottie spoke as she stood and shook herself off.

Angie smiled, “Thanks. You two get going. I’ll see you guys tonight.”

“I’ll meet ya downstairs, Peg,” Dottie said over her shoulder as she walked out.

Peggy turned to Angie, “When did your family decide to come?”

Angie sighed, “Gino got ‘em all tickets last night. It’s just an extra pressure I didn’t really want opening night. Course maybe it’ll do ‘em good to see it. I’m basically playing myself after all,” she winked.

“You want me to tell Dottie to go on ahead? I’m glad to wait with you until it’s time for you to go. I can run later,” Peggy offered.

“We talked about this last night…”

“Yeah but that was before your family decided they were gonna show up,” Peggy interrupted.

“…and I still feel the same this morning. Go for your run. The hour alone’ll be good for me. I promise English. It’ll help me focus,” Angie decided.

Peggy scooted toward Angie and put her hands on Angie’s cheeks. “I love you. You’re going to be utterly brilliant tonight. I’ll have my phone all day if you need anything,” she kissed Angie thoroughly.

Peggy pulled back and Angie attempted to follow her. Peggy placed her hand in the middle of Angie’s chest. “You can’t just kiss a girl like that and run off, English, it’s rude,” Angie whined.

Peggy gave Angie a peck on the cheek then grabbed her phone, earbuds and keys and made for the door. “I’ll see you tonight, my love.”

Angie nodded and watched Peggy disappear out the door. Angie sank back against the couch and threaded her fingers together behind her head. “It’s gonna be totally fine,” she bit her tongue, “It’s not gonna be as bad as I fear it will.”

Angie took her coffee and finished it. She turned off Peggy’s coffeemaker and washed the dishes left from last night before heading back to her own apartment. They were still alternating night in each other’s homes but they were basically living together. She turned on the light by the couch in the living room rather than open the blinds and picked up her script. She thumbed through it idly until the next alarm on her phone went off. Angie packed up a bag and locked up her apartment. Her phone vibrated as she slid it in her pocket. She smiled as she read the message:

Break a leg my darling. XX

Angie put the phone away and made her way to the subway. Peggy and Dottie raced each other to Peggy’s door since it was nearer than Dottie’s. Dottie arrived first by the slimmest margin. She doubled over panting and laughing. Peggy placed one hand against the wall next to her door and one on her stomach as she schooled her breathing. “I’ll reheat the coffee if you want to come in after your shower,” Peggy offered.

Dottie nodded and dragged herself to her apartment. Peggy stumbled into her home and leaned against the door. Dottie seemed to need to run so they had gone eight miles instead of their normal four and at a pace, Peggy imagined could rival an Olympian. She slid down her closed door, her legs melting to jelly the second she entered the safety of her home. She sighed from the floor and dragged herself to the bathroom and a shower that she hoped would perk her back up. She was still towel drying her hair when Dottie knocked on her door. Peggy padded barefoot and opened the door. She nodded to the coffeemaker and two mugs that now sat in front of it before returning to the bathroom to brush the waves out of her hair.

Dottie sank onto the barstool, cradling the warm cup in her hands. “It’s colder today than I thought it’d be,” Dottie yelled over the now running hair dryer.

Peggy leaned out of the bathroom, “What’s that?” she asked.

Dottie repeated her statement and Peggy nodded passionately, “I thought my lungs were going to freeze. I hope Angie remembered to dress warmly.”

Dottie smiled and shook her head. She marveled to herself at how Peggy and Angie had managed to keep their relationship feeling new. A tear slipped down her cheek and she cursed. Peggy leaned her head back out, “What’s that?”

Dottie turned and shook her head, “Nothing.”

Peggy hummed and finished drying her hair, though it had really only attained a level of less wet rather than dry. She took her mug and filled it to the brim, leaning against the cabinet, she blew on the coffee and took a sip. “Dottie, my dear, are you all right?”

Dottie turned to roll her eyes at Peggy and sigh, “I’m just hormonal I guess. I didn’t think this whole Howard nonsense would bother me so bad.”

Peggy moved to the bar across from Dottie and grasped her hand. “Just because you didn’t love him doesn’t mean you didn’t have feelings for him.”

Dottie sighed, “I want both of us to have what you and Angie and Edwin and Anna have. That’s just not us together,” she shrugged, “Hell, we’ll probably end up friends eventually. I think I’m just mad for not ending it sooner. The look on his face…you would’ve thought I’d stolen all his most precious toys.”

“He’ll get over it. He’ll meet some other girl. He pretends he’s this playboy but I think he really secretly just wants to settle down. Don’t shoulder all this on your own. He wasn’t really honest with you either,” Peggy patted her hand then winked, “Chin up, buttercup.”

“Oh my god,” Dottie cringed and laughed, “You’ve been around Angie too long. That was NOT a Peggy thing to say.”

Peggy was grimacing as well, “I know it felt bizarre as I said it. I don’t know what on earth possessed me.”

They smiled and laughed while they sipped on their coffee. After Dottie drained the last from her mug, she stood and washed it out in the sink then placed it on the drying rack next to the dishes Angie had cleaned that morning. “What time are you heading down to the theater?”

“I was planning on leaving around five. I love how everyone who visits my home cleans their dishes. Why is that?”

Dottie laughed, “Maybe you just choose friends who are just as much a neat freak as you. Or maybe it’s because we know you’re such a neat freak. Mind if I head down with you? You cabbin’ it or subway?”

“I’m taking a cab, thus the leaving at four. God only knows how long it will take to get there. And obviously you’re more than welcome to join me,” Peggy folded her arms over her chest.

Dottie nodded, “All right, I’ll come back by around four then,” Dottie walked out the door and pulled it closed.

Peggy chewed on her bottom lip. She took out her cell phone to look at the time. It was 10am, the roses she ordered to be delivered to Angie were supposed to arrive by 10:30. She put her phone on the speaker cradle and shuffled her music. Her mug was refilled and Peggy sat down on the floor in front of her coffee table. She turned on her television and pulled a stack of papers over. She was nearly finished with the essays from her Feminism in Media course. Most of the students had done well but some papers were so horrible she was not sure how she would ever teach them. A headache spread through her temples as she picked up one such paper. She could not stop her head from falling onto the table with a thud. She just shook it back and forth and sighed.

A newscaster caught Peggy’s attention, “We’re here on W 44th where a small group of protesters has gathered. A new show called ‘The Queer Experience’ is opening tonight which seems to be the cause of this gathering,” the camera panned around the crowd.

“That little prick,” Peggy fumed as she caught sight of Bobby’s greasy head holding a sign that read “A dyke just needs a good dick.”

Peggy inhaled sharply and stood, “I will murder that little piece of shite.”

A knock came at her door and Peggy rushed it, “What?!” she barked.

Dottie ticked, “I guess you saw the news then.”

“I’m going to murder him. No I’m literally going to kill the bloody tosspot.”

“I think that’s the most British slang I’ve ever heard out of your mouth,” Dottie stepped in the door and moved to the couch.

Peggy sighed, “Sorry, only when I’m mad.”

Dottie shook her head, “No worries. I’d like to strangle the little asshole myself. That’s that Bobby kid, right?”

Peggy nodded. They sat down on the couch and watched the news report. She pointed at a florist walk through the shot, “Those are for Angie.”

Peggy watched Bobby try to push his way into the theater with the florist. A security guard at the front door stopped him. Bobby paled under the large man’s gaze. He hoisted his sign and walked back toward the crowd. “Should we head down there?” Dottie asked.

“I have no idea,” Peggy sighed.

Her phone buzzed. It was Edwin. She answered, “Hello Edwin.”

Dottie leaned back against the couch. She could barely hear him. “Do we need to call the cavalry? Mount an assault on the theatre?”

Peggy smiled and slumped against the couch, “I honestly am not sure what to do. I’ll call Angie and see if she answers.”

Dottie’s phone rang as Edwin was still talking, clearly ready to go to battle. She showed Peggy the screen. Peggy rubbed her arm as Dottie answered it, “Hello Howard.”

Howard yelled into the phone and Dottie pulled the phone away from her ear, “I’m ready. Let’s go get these assholes. Nobody fucks with my friends. What’s the plan?”

Dottie nodded at Peggy as she hung up with Edwin and said with a smile, “Howard’s in on Edwin’s proposed raid on the theater.” 

“Let me see if I can get ahold of Angie first,” Peggy laughed, feeling overwhelmed by love.

She punched Angie’s speed dial and waited as the phone rang. Angie answered, short of breath, “I’m fine. We’re all fine. The roses are beautiful. I’m fine. Is that fucking Bobby out there though?” she said quickly.

“Yes. We are all prepared to come to your rescue. Edwin, Anna and Howard all called. Dottie came over as soon as she saw. You say the word and we are there mounting a counter-protest my darling.”

Tears welled in Angie’s eyes, she snorted a watery laugh and sighed, “I’m fine. Don’t come down early. God, I love you so much.”

Peggy had refocused on the television and muttered an uh huh without listening to Angie. “Uhm,” Peggy started, face scrunched, “What do Gino and your parents look like?”

“Oh God! Why?” Angie deflated.

Peggy heard running footsteps. A smile spread across Peggy’s face as the camera zoomed in on the lumbering Italian man screaming at Bobby. She stifled a laugh as Bobby shrank smaller and smaller under the man’s tirade. The reporter did not try to get closer so there was not much audio, she knew anyway, that the man was screaming at him in Italian. Another man that looked very like Angie jerked the sign out of Bobby’s hands and ripped it up. Peggy spoke into the phone, “Are you seeing this my darling?”

Peggy heard muffled crying and she knew Angie was able to see. Peggy’s own eyes pooled. A short Italian woman, Peggy assumed was Angie’s mother grabbed another sign from another protester and slapped Bobby across the back with it and started shooing the small group away, shouting in Italian the whole way. The camera cut back to the news reporter on scene who just watched the scene unfold, slack jawed. The camera panned back quickly to the Italian Trio, the bar across the bottom of the screen read: Italian Trio Disperses Protesters. Dottie snickered. Peggy blinked slowly and Angie started laughing hysterically. After all the protesters had run off and Angie’s family finished ripping the last of the signs, the reporter cautiously approached them.

“Pamela August, channel 3 news, I’d like to ask you some questions, if you don’t mind,” she eased over.

Gino nodded. The woman continued, “I think everyone at home would like to know: who are you?”

Angie’s father leaned toward the microphone, “We own Angelo’s Pizzeria down on 9th and 30th.”

Angie’s mother pushed forward and took the microphone from the newscaster’s hand and stared directly into the camera, “My daughter is in this play and if anyone else out there has a problem with this show you can come to our restaurant and say it to my face.”

Gino laughed good naturedly and moved the still seething woman back next to her husband and addressed Pamela, “What my auntie means to say is that we don’t think anybody has any right to hate somebody else for any reason.”

“Soprattutto mia figlia,” Angie’s father leaned around Gino’s large arm.

Gino translated, “He said ‘especially my daughter.’”

“Well Andrew, this has been one of the shortest protests we’ve ever seen here in NYC. Back to you in the studio,” Pamela smiled.

The screen cut back to the studio. Angie whispered back into the phone, “Peg, I’ll call ya in a bit.”

“Of course,” Peggy smiled and hung up the phone.

Dottie slowly turned to look at Peggy who was smiling blankly at the television, “You better never break that girl’s heart, Peg. Her family might kill you for it.”

Peggy laughed and nodded in agreement, “You may well have a point. I think we can call off the cavalry. I’ll let Edwin and Anna know. You okay to text Howard?”

Dottie nodded and texted while Peggy called. Angie put her hand on the security guard’s shoulder and he stepped aside to let her out the front door. Her family still huddled together under the awning. It had started to sprinkle. Angie’s mother was still ranting away in Italian about how she was disappointed in Bobby. “Ma, papa, Gino,” Angie ducked her head.

Her parents bolted forward and started fussing over her, rubbing her hair and shoulders. “Did anyone hurt you? We got here as quick as we could.”

Angie smiled and shook her head, “I’m fine,” she smiled up at Gino who winked at her.

“Well, don’t you worry, Bobby don’t work for us no more and if he ever bothers you again…well we know some people,” Angie’s dad smiled down at her.

“Thanks papa,” Angie looked at her mother.

Tears were pooling in the woman’s eyes, she just kept rubbing Angie’s hair. Angie looked down. “Your father told me about the English woman who threatened Bobby for you. She love you?”

Angie nodded, looking in her mother’s brown eyes. 

She nodded at Angie, “And you love her?”

Angie smiled, “Yeah ma, I do.”

Her mother nodded and clapped Angie on the shoulder, “Then you bring her to dinner this weekend, eh?”

Angie choked on the words, but somehow managed, “I’ll tell her.”

“She like pasta?” her mother continued.

Angie nodded. “Good, she better. You can’t trust someone who doesn’t like pasta,” her mother said, completely dead pan.

Her mother wrapped Angie in a hug and stepped back to let her father do the same. Gino came up after and lifted Angie off her feet in a bear hug. “You break a leg, kiddo,” he beamed.

“Thanks,” Angie wiped tears from her cheeks, “I’ll see you guys tonight.”

Angie turned and re-entered the theater and watched her family head back toward the subway station. She smiled and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She texted Peggy.

Heads up. You’re coming to dinner this weekend. Warn everybody to be ready for my family tonight. They’re gonna want to meet all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a couple one shots of Dottie introducing Howard to Maria and the big Italian dinner in a couple weeks.
> 
> I'm very grateful to all of you for hanging with me through this story and I hope you've liked it.


End file.
